In the Name of Peace
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Izaya is the first born son of the leader of the tribe of archers. Shizuo is the first born son of the tribe known for their strength and brute force. The two tribes are enemies but when a threat of war looms over their heads, it is decided that Izaya and Shizuo will be married to unite the tribes, against their wishes. Shizaya! Side pairing of MikadoxKida. Rated for a reason! R&R
1. The Yajirushi and The Tsuyo

**Hey guys! So I've had this idea for a while now, and I though you guys would enjoy it. I was wavering between writing this and a modern arranged marriage shizaya fic, but since I already read a few of those I though this would be more original. Don't worry, I'll finish the prison fic too ;)**

 **Southern Onaji, Yajirushi Tribe**

A young boy crouched in the canopy of a tree, the leaves shadowing his face. They were brown and wilting; most had already fluttered to the floor, dead from the chill that was coming over the country. The boy didn't seem to be cold, even though he wore only a no sleeve vest made from fur and dark pants. He was barefoot and deadly silent. He had midnight black hair, cut through by a thin line of metal that encircled his head. He was thin and tall, but the thing that drew eyes to him were his own eyes, blood red.

'Izaya!' A voice called from down below and the boy, Izaya, who had been frozen still till then jumped lightly to the ground, landing quietly in front of another boy. This one was very similar to his older brother, except that he had blue eyes and was slightly shorter. He also had a silver band running around his head.

'What is it Mikado? I was hunting.' Izaya shrugged one shoulder to indicate the bow and arrow strapped to his back. The Yajirushi Tribe had been archers for generation – they were all tall and thin and could shoot arrows like no one else. They weren't very strong physically; at least most of them, but that didn't matter if they could just shoot down the enemy from hiding. The thought of enemies sent Izaya's gaze towards the horizon, where just behind the short mountain was the great stone castle of the Tsuyo Tribe, Yajirushi's Tribe nemesis. Long before Izaya was born the two Tribes were at war with each other, until they decided on a wavering, weak truce that was bound to break sooner or later. While the Tsuyo Tribe escaped into homes and castles, the Yajirushi Tribe remained living in the wild, where they could sleep in tents and run free through the woods whenever they wanted. Izaya sometimes wondered what it was like to live in a castle, but only on cold winter nights he spent shivering under the furs in his tent.

'Father wants to see you' Mikado said with a shy smile. Mikado had always been like that – while Izaya was fast and lithe like a panther, Mikado had poor health since he was a kid, and didn't shoot arrows nearly as perfectly as his brother. Because of that he often was avoided and didn't have many friends, which resulted in him being painfully shy, even towards his own siblings.

'Gee, can't he wait until I return' Izaya said, flinging his arms out dramatically. 'Oh well, what can I do but obey?'

Mikado giggled and Izaya flung his arm over the boy's shoulders.

'Come, my dear brother' He said, pulling him along.

'Aren't you cold?' Mikado watched Izaya's pale arms for goose bumps and tugged his own dark brown sleeves over his wrists.

'I'm used to this weather. Besides, mother took my shirt away because there was a tear, so I had to make do' Izaya smirked. 'I wonder what father wants with me'

'Who knows' Mikado turned his face up towards the steel grey sky with a light smile. 'But he wants to see me too, so maybe we'll be going somewhere.'

Izaya decided not to deduce anything from what Mikado said and just wait to hear the new himself.

* * *

'Mikado, Izaya' Keita Orihara smiled brightly when his two sons walked into his tent. The tent was the biggest in camp – it was huge, actually, made from dark animal skin that was tough and kept the rain and snow out. He was sitting on his heels in front of a movable wooden table, on which was a piece of parchment that he was writing on. Keita was thin and tall, like his sons, but he had wrinkles around his eyes, which were brown, and a greying beard. Behind Keita were the twin sisters of Mikado and Izaya, Mairu and Kururi, both thirteen years old. They shared a tent with their older sister, Anri, but liked to spend most of their time in their father's tent, enjoying his company. They were arranging the last of the year's flowers carefully in rows, before twisting them together to make temporary brooches they wore on their dresses. Zara Orihara was sitting crossed legged on the pile of furs that was her and her husband's bed, carving patterns into two bows made from light wood. They would be the presents for Mairu and Kururi on their coming of age ceremony in a few months, when they would turn fourteen.

'Sit down, boys, sit down' Keita patted the soft furs spread over the floor so that the grass was pressed flat against the floor. Mikado happily obliged but Izaya sensed something was wrong. Zara told the girls to leave, which she did rarely, and put the bows away in a long box, as if she was preparing for a long conversation. Keita blew on the ink on the parchment until it dried and rolled it up. It seemed as if he was stalling. Izaya slowly sat down, setting his bow and quiver full of arrows down next to him. Izaya, who would usually be teasing and cheerful, now fell silent, studying his father. Keita put his hands together and took a deep breath.

'Mikado, Izaya, you have been taught about the Tsuyo Tribe many times.' Keita started.

'Yes, father' Mikado piped up. 'They live in a large city not far from here. We are…allies' Mikado chose his words carefully. 'But…'

'Yes, but,' Keita sighed. 'The alliance is wavering. We have nothing but the words of our fathers and grand fathers to assure us of the so called peace treaty they agreed to years ago. The Tsuyo Tribe is not patient. They are brutes with great strength but no patience at all. Sooner or later, without solid proof of alliance, there will be war.' Keita studied Mikado and Izaya. 'You two are my only sons. Are you prepared to do anything for this tribe to live?'

'Yes, father' Izaya and Mikado said without hesitation, but Izaya didn't like where the topic was heading. Keita took another deep breath.

'Mikado, you are sixteen now, an adult. Izaya, you're eighteen, more than an adult I would say. I think you are both ready for…' Keita looked uncertainly at his wife. 'Marriage.'

Mikado gasped. Izaya froze. He paled and his hands clenched into fists by themselves. Keita didn't speak until both the boys mastered their shock. Marriage was common after the age of fourteen. But…never had a person from the Yajirushi Tribe married someone from the Tsuyo Tribe. Never.

'Father, are you saying…?' Mikado trailed off, staring at Keita with wide eyes. Keita shook his head slightly.

'The leader of the Tsuyo Tribe requested this. They say if the marriage of two of my children to two of his does not happen, there will be war. I am sorry to say but we would not win this one.' Keita looked at his sons levelly. 'I have chosen you two because Mairu and Kururi are still children, and Anri is already married. You are the last hope. Of course the final say belongs to you – I will not force you. You may take some time to think this over.'

Mikado and Izaya left the tent in silence and before Izaya could even open his mouth Mikado sprinted towards their tent. He had always been good at running. Izaya wondered if he should follow him but he decided against it – it look as though he wanted to be alone. Instead, Izaya took the short hike uphill from where he could see his whole 'village' – a few dozens of tents in different shades of browns, with women, men and children milling around, practicing shooting, cooking food or just talking. Even though Izaya didn't readily admit so, he loved all of them. He would never even think of endangering them with war. Not wanting to think about the marriage, he scanned the people, trying to put them into the three smaller tribes. Before the Yajirushi and Tsuyo tribes were formed there were many smaller tribes. The most skilled three merged to become the Yajirushi Tribe and the strongest three joined to become the Tsuyo Tribe. The three tribes of Yajirushi interbred so it was hard to tell who would have been in which one. Izaya was a pure Ite, because both of his parents were Ite. Ite were the tallest, with pale skin and dark hair. The Yumi were slightly shorter, but they were much faster and better at climbing trees. They tended to have red or auburn hair. The Hari were the ones with the best eye sight and they were the only ones with sandy coloured hair. Izaya had always liked the light hair, and he knew the Tsuyo Tribe had plenty of blondes to go around.

Izaya was spacing out when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He peered over it and came face to face with Celty, the 'shaman' or the Tribe. She was a Yumi – she had auburn hair and dull green eyes. She was one of Izaya's childhood friends.

'Heard the news' she said gently, sitting down next to him.

'Did Walker tell you?' Izaya murmured. Walker was a year older than Izaya and was one of the people with sandy hair. He was also the Tribes spy and messenger. He always knew the business before anyone else. He had probably brought the order for the marriage from the Tsuyo Tribe as well.

'Yes' Celty admitted. 'What are you going to do?'

'I'll marry whoever they throw at me' Izaya shrugged, trying to be casual about it. He even managed a smirk. 'It can't be that bad.'

'Don't pretend' Celty whispered and that wiped the smirk off Izaya's face. He pulled his knees to his face and buried his face in them. He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

'I'm scared' he admitted. 'Apparently the Tsuyo Tribe are really strong and scary and brutish and ugly…what if I have to marry some horrible, overpowering woman? Or some old man?'

Izaya knew it didn't matter if he was going to marry a man or a woman. Those things weren't taken into consideration in the Tsuyo and Yajirushi tribes. Celty rubbed his back gently.

'You'll be okay. You're going to marry one of the sons of the leader – they can't be that bad'

Izaya wiped his eyes so she wouldn't see the tears and smiled at her.

'You're right. Thank you.' He got up and dusted his pants off. 'I'll go talk to Mikado.'

Celty nodded. 'You do that'

* * *

Mikado had slightly less noble intentions than his older brother. He was only sixteen after all. He knew he couldn't wish for a good match due to his health, but he hoped he would at least get to marry someone from his own tribe and live a happy life. He didn't even need to marry, as long as he had his parents and siblings. But suddenly he was told he was going to marry one of the violent Tsuyo tribesmen, and it scared him to death. After he left his father's tent he barged into his own. It was much less rich that his parent's and he shared it with Izaya. There were furs on the floor also but there was much less furniture. Mikado's bow, the one he got from his mother at fourteen, stood propped up against the small chest where he and Izaya kept their clothes. He had only used the bow a few times, and despite having natural talent, he couldn't practice archery often because he caught colds ridiculously easily. That's why he slept with Izaya in one tent – it was easier to be warm with someone there. Practically everyone in the tribe slept with someone in one tent – husbands and wives, sisters and brothers, best friends, cousins, mother and children…

Mikado was horrified when he fell atop the furs and burst out crying. He tried to stop the tears but they were merciless, so he let them flow until he felt like he couldn't sob anymore. He knew what he had to do, and there was no doubt that he would do it, but god he didn't want to. When he finished crying he felt a warm hand at the small of his back and when he looked up he saw his brother. Izaya didn't say anything. He saw Mikado's answer in his eyes. Izaya plopped down next to Mikado and pulled his little brother against him, threading his fingers through his hair. He knew what the procedure was – the next morning they would give their reply, there would be a goodbye festival and the reply would be sent to the Tsuyo Tribe. A caravan would arrive to take the two to the palace, where they would be wed to their respective partners and they would stay there for the rest of their lives, possibly never seeing their families again. It didn't sound as bad when put next to the possibility of war and their whole tribe being slaughtered. The night fell over the valley in which the Yajirushi Tribe was, but by then the two brothers were sound asleep.

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

'No! Never!'

'Shizuo, please calm down' Innosuke Heiwajima said calmly, filing through pieces of parchment with a bored expression. He was a large man with a long beard and cold eyes. 'This is for the best'

'No it's not!' The young blonde man slammed his fist into the table. 'I don't want to marry some weakling from the Yajirushi Tribe! I don't want to marry at all!'

'But you will' Innosuke flashed his son a warning look. 'This will strengthen us against possible attacks from other countries. There may not be very large in numbers but the Yajirushi Tribesmen know how to shoot their arrows, and they are valuable allies. They will not be bought, so marriage is the only way to unite our two tribes.'

'Yes, because I'm sure two Yajirushi will be super eager to marry us after we threaten them with war and practically drag them here' Kida huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Watch your mouth' Innosuke said. 'You and your brother will marry the two available sons of the Yajirushi Tribe and that is that'

'So we don't have any say in it?' Shizuo spat.

'I don't see what you're so frustrated about' Innosuke returned to his papers casually. 'It's only a title thing. You marry, you fuck, if you don't like them then you're free to get a harem. Hell, I'll give you both harems if you want.'

'No thanks' Shizuo glared at his father in disgust. He was scared he was going to hit him so he stormed out of the throne room, slamming the doors shut hard behind him, and bumped straight into his cousin.

'Wow, easy. What's the rush?' Vorona raised one blonde eyebrow, hand on hip.

'Dammit!' Shizuo slammed his fist into the wall and Vorona winced, hearing the brick crack.

'Ouch. Are you okay?' She gently pulled his fist away, leaving pieces of debris falling to the floor. She inspected his knuckles, which were a bloody mess. 'Well, you'll certainly look very handsome for the arrival of your bride.' She said sarcastically. Shizuo sighed.

'You knew?'

'Of course, but I was sworn to secrecy. Sorry' Vorona produced a cloth from the little brown bag that was always slung over her shoulder and dabbed at Shizuo's knuckles. Vorona was a strange one, people always said. Not only was she the captain of the guard, but the second best warrior in the tribe. She was beautiful but she tried hard not to be by wearing male clothing and tying her hair back. Her sharp tongue and flashing eyes kept the lovesick boys at a distance. 'What are you planning?'

'To do as the bastard says' Shizuo said in defeat. 'Like I always do'

'You know, for once I agree with uncle. This is for the greater good' Vorona hid the cloth back into her bag when she was satisfied. 'You'll be fine. I mean, that kid from the Yajirushi Tribe is the real victim here. And I'm also worried about how Kida will take it – he keeps his anger bottled up, unlike you. I'm worried he'll hurt the kid he's gonna marry.'

'Nah, he won't do that' Shizuo said.

'Let's hope' Vorona murmured, clapping Shizuo on the shoulder. 'Well, enjoy your last two days of freedom, cousin.'

 **So here's the first chapter! I actually had a blast writing it, making up the tribes and all. For the curious 'Tsuyo Tribe' means 'Strong Tribe' in Japanese, and 'Yajirushi Tribe' means 'Arrow Tribe'. And Onaji means 'The Same', ironically. Thanks, Google Translate! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, because I most certainly did and I can't wait to write the next chapters. Tell me what y'all think!**

 **Love ya, darlings :***


	2. Ndidi, Ndidi

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, quick update :p Thank you so much for all the support, I'm so glad you like the idea. Especially big thank you for reviewing to** Cloudsofsand **and** Ninalover **(I love how you read all the things Shizaya I post. You're awesome!). Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Time until arrival: Two days**

 **Southern Onaji, Yajirushi Tribe**

Izaya and Mikado woke up early and to Izaya's surprise, he wasn't cold. Mikado served Izaya as a way of not freezing at night, and vice versa, but that morning instead of being cold as always, Izaya felt the sun beams even through his tent. Quietly and slowly so he wouldn't wake up his younger brother, Izaya got up from bed and walked outside, squinting in the sunlight. It was probably the last warm day of the year and Izaya was glad, because it meant that the goodbye festival would not be ruined by rain. The reply had probably already been sent, which meant that in the morning Izaya would be taken to the Tsuyo Tribe alongside Mikado. Although he would never say it out loud, Izaya was glad that he wasn't going alone.

The whole tribe was out and about, preparing for the festival. There was a large field of short grass that was often occupied by horses' right next to where the Yajirushi Tribe was. The trees that encircled it had been decorated with chains of flowers and lampions made from leaves and candles. A large table had been set out and soon it would be filled with food that the women were cooking up in great pots, big enough to feed the whole village. They smiled and waved at Izaya as he walked past and it felt as if he wasn't leaving at all. Little girls and boys were already dancing in small circles, their hands linked, so the men that carried things back and fro had to avoid stepping on them with great care. Izaya spotted his older sister Anri and Celty, who were sitting cross-legged under one of the trees and were weaving – oh joy – two flower crowns so big they would definitely be very heavy, and they would be placed on Izaya's and Mikado's heads, as tradition said. It was what happened for generations when tribesmen would leave to go and marry someone else. Izaya was about to go talk to the two girls when two fingers jabbed his skinny sides, making him yelp in pain.

'Nana!' Izaya yelled accusingly, spinning around to face the old, wide woman. She grinned at him with her huge, toothless mouth. Nana was the oldest woman in the village – she was so old she used to play with Izaya's great grandfather, and practically raised Keita Orihara. She never seemed to age – for Izaya she had always been large, wrinkles and old. Izaya didn't know exactly who her real children were, or grandchildren, because she was like a grandmother to everybody. No one seemed to remember her name – to Izaya she had always been Nana. She leaned on her walking stick and looked up at Izaya with her glassy eyes.

'Ah, my dear boy, your wedding is right around the corner'

'Yes, Nana' Izaya said quietly, although really he just wanted to go _'don't remind me!'_ Nana nodded, smiling, the skin around her mouth wrinkling.

'It is a great shame old Nana won't be there to see it' Nana continued. 'You are quite the flower. Be good to your husband, yes?'

'I wonder what he's like' Izaya murmured.

' _Ndidi, ndidi_ ' Nana said. _Patience, patience_ it meant. It was Nana's motto for life. It was what she said every time a child hollered for a treat, or when a woman wanted to know the gender of her child and sometimes she even murmured it to herself, as if assuring that there was no time to rush.

'Yes, Nana' Izaya said obediently. 'I know'

Nana reached up and patted his cheek affectionately with her large, wrinkled hand before hobbling along. Izaya sighed, touching his cheek. Oh, how he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with his parents and see them age together. He wanted to stay with his sisters, be there when the twins came of age and when Anri gave birth to her child. He wanted to be there, to run wild through the forest, to have fun with his friends, to sleep in a cold tent at night and wake with the sun in the morning, to…

'Ah!' Something prickly and heavy fell on Izaya's head and he looked at whoever appeared in front of him through a fringe of leaves and flowers.

'It fits' Anri clapped her hands happily. Celty adjusted the flower crown atop Izaya's head while Izaya glared at them. 'Perfect' Celty said with a smile.

'You look lovely' Izaya swiped the crown off his head and tossed it at Celty, smiling.

'Keep that for the festival' Celty placed the crown on a nearby log, where the one destined for Mikado sat and as she bent Izaya saw her smile waver and a sadness overcame him. Celty and Anri might have pretended to be cheerful, but Izaya knew they would miss him as much as he would miss them. Mikado came out of the tent, rubbing his eyes, and joined the three. His eyes were puffy from crying the previous night but he gave them a cheerful smile. 'Whatever it is, it smells wonderful' Mikado sniffed the air.

'I'm starving. Can we eat?'

'You know the tradition – only fruit until the festival starts' Anri said, producing an apple and handing it to Mikado. The boy glared at it suspiciously before shrugging and biting into it.

The morning and afternoon were spent in the fever of preparation. As Izaya and Mikado ran around helping out, their parents quietly and with sour expressions packed their clothes into two chests, along with their bows and arrows. When the time of the festival came and the sun started setting everyone gathered in the field. Nana stood at the head, holding a blazing torch. On her left was Keita and on her right Izaya and Mikado. She spoke in her rough voice, smiling widely as the tribe listened – one might have thought they were a cult about to sacrifice a virgin.

'We are gathered here tonight to celebrate our dear Mikado and Izaya!' Nana announced and waited for the cheering to cease. 'I was the first one to hold both of them. I was the first one to hear Izaya's wails as he came into the world and the same with Mikado, two years later.' Izaya smirked when he saw the twins cringe down where they stood with their mother. 'Tonight we will dance and eat and drink in the name of these two lovely boys, whom are like family to all of us and…' her voice broke and she took a deep breath to calm down. 'Whom we will miss dearly.' Izaya felt his eyes stinging again and he blinked quickly. To avoid any tear falls Keita raised his hand up. 'Let the festival begin!' The tribe cheered again as Nana made her way to the huge pile of twigs and branches and set fire to them, starting the bonfire. Ten minutes later the skilled musicians of the tribes were playing merry tunes and the men were roasting meat over the fire. Despite the fact that the sun was down and night had come, the bonfire warmed everyone and lighted the field with a brilliant blaze.

Izaya was pulled along into the middle of the field and he danced for so long he thought he was going to collapse – first with Anri, who was so graceful she made him look like a boar with one leg, then with the twins, who spun him so much the world tilted. Then he danced with his brother and then with Celty. He was not spared by many of the men and women in the tribe, and even danced with Saki, who was one of his closest friends but claimed she couldn't dance. Hell, he even danced with Kasuka, the strange boy who was found in the woods as a baby and who no one knew where he came from. He ate a lot too – after eating only fruit for the whole day he had a wild appetite. He was in such a merry mood he didn't even think to object when the villagers pulled him in for a drinking game. He got pulled out by Zara Orihara, his mother, who scolded him and then demanded a dance. At midnight Mikado and Izaya were sat down in two makeshift thrones in full view of everyone, and Keita made a speech, letting anyone who wanted add sentences in. 'They are my little boys no matter what' said Zara Orihara, not in a sad manner but in a crossed-arms-give-em-hell way. 'And they will wreck havoc in the castle!' Saki screamed. 'Yeah!' someone screamed with her. 'Bring us back presents!' the twins yelled in unison, not grasping that Izaya and Mikado were not going to come back. 'And live happily ever after' Nana said, smiling her toothless smile. Anri and Celty came to the boys, bowed and put the flower crowns on their heads, giggling as the crowd clapped and cheered. Walker Yumasaki and Mika Harima sneaked in so quietly no one even noticed when or where they came from, and they joined in without so much as a hello. Yumasaki and Mika were the spies of the tribe, the informers, and they were coming back from the Tsuyo Tribe, to which they went to deliver a message that the marriage proposals had been accepted.

* * *

 **Time until arrival: 6 hours**

The next morning Izaya awoke to his shoulder being shaken by his mother.

'Izaya, sweetie, it's time to get up' she had tears in her eyes. 'The caravan is here to take you.' Izaya was ripped out of the dreamy haze he was in and sat up sharply. Fresh clothes and a bail of water had been left at the foot of the tent, and Izaya's mother said she'd wait outside with breakfast and let them change. Izaya woke up Mikado, who sat up, dazed and confused.

'How early is it?' he asked, rubbing his eyes.

'Too early' Izaya sighed. 'Ready to go?' Realisation dawned on Mikado and he bit his lip, tears filling his eyes.

'Don't wanna' he whispered. Izaya put his arms around his little brother.

'It's okay. We're going together. It'll be fun – like an adventure' Izaya said, forcing a smile when he really wanted to cry himself. They washed quickly and put on the fresh clothes. Izaya found his comfortable and pretty – black pants instead of brown ones and a long sleeved shirt, completed with a belt and a cape for warmth. Mikado's outfit was similar, except that his shirt was white which made him look angelic. The two put their silver tiaras on their head, laced up their boots and walked out of the tent.

The whole village had gathered to see them go, even though the sun was barely rising. Behind them, looming like a threat, was a palace carriage, majestic in it's being, driven by two pure white horses. Before Izaya could get a proper good look at it he was pulled into an embrace that smelled of fresh leaves and was his mothers.

'Be good, sweetheart. I love you' Zara murmured to her eldest son before embracing Mikado, who burst out crying. Izaya knew he couldn't cry in front of all these people, and make it seem like he wasn't going to make it at the palace. Instead he clasped his father's forearm and his father did the same, a traditional greeting. Next was Anri, with her dark hair and swelling belly, where Izaya's niece or nephew was. Anri kissed the top of his head and smiled, despite the tears running down her cheeks. Izaya was tugged forward by the twins.

'Y'know what, I think you're really popular, 'cuz everyone's crying when you're going for a trip' Mairu said, hiding her mouth behind her hand as if telling Izaya a secret.

'They are so dramatic' Kururi added and the two hugged Izaya around the neck briefly. 'See you soon' they said with identical grins on their faces. Next was Saki. She was never one for heartfelt goodbyes so she clasped Izaya's forearm, like he did with his father before.

'Be bad' she grinned.

'Oh, I will be' Izaya promised, mirroring her grin. He walked over to Celty. It was the first time he saw her close to tears. She tugged him forward and nuzzled her head into his neck.

'This is not goodbye. It's _not_ ' she said fiercely. Izaya wanted to agree with her but he knew she was lying. It was goodbye. There were many more people hugging, kissing and clasping his forearm and by the time Izaya finally came face to face with the carriage and the slightly irritated driver the sun was already in the sky. Izaya took one last long look at the forest that he spent his childhood years running through and waved at the whole village, stepping into the carriage. Mikado followed him, tears still dripping from his chin.

'No more crying, Mikado' Mikado nodded and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

'Seriously, wai-' Shizuo's cry of protest was cut off as a whole bowl of water was poured over his head. The water was warm but he still complained, earning The Look from the head maid and the woman who raised him, Tsubasa. She had woke him up early and forced him to strip and go into the tub, where she proceeded to scrub his head until his hair glistened. 'I can wash myself' Shizuo said angrily, to which she poured another bail of water over his head.

'Silence. You can't just look presentable, you have to look absolutely gorgeous for your bride' Tsubasa said in a no-nonsense voice. 'First impressions are important.'

'Oh please, I won't like him anyway' Shizuo huffed. Tsubasa raised one fat, grey eyebrow.

'You don't know that. Besides, if you're mean to him you'll have to deal with me' Tsubasa said, producing a soft cotton towel.

'He's just some wimpy, scrawny kid from that weak tribe' Shizuo said stubbornly. 'Did you know he's only eighteen? He's five year younger than me!'

'Well, at least Master Kida's bride is only three year younger' Tsubasa said brightly. 'And since you think your bride is as weak as you say than be sure to treat him right, and don't break him. He's not a toy' Shizuo didn't reply to that and after he was dry he was put in new clothes that weren't really that different from what he usually wore – a black jacket like long sleeve with dragons embroided along the buttons, and black pants, making Shizuo look regal and royal. Tsubasa tried to make Shizuo's hair lay flat but it just would spring back up so she left it. Then Kida came into the room, looking bored – but Shizuo saw right through him. He was nervous. He looked very handsome too – he had a red and gold jacket and his sandy hair gleamed golden. Shizuo was worried about Kida, or more precisely the boy Kida was going to marry. Kida wasn't exactly violent but he did have a temper and if the Yajirushi Tribe was as weak and pathetic as the Tsuyo Tribe always laughter they were, then that kid could be in trouble.

'Come on, they're here' Kida said, tugging on his jacket and shifting uncomfortably.

'You look like you're going to assassinate someone.' Kida remarked, looking Shizuo up and down.

'You look like a princess' Kida stuck his tongue out at Shizuo.

'Let's _go_ '

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION!: Would you like to see mostly Shizaya with a little bit of Kida x Mikado, or do you want me to switch the POV's a bit, so we get to see both couples? I personally like the second idea better because Kida and Mikado getting to know each other would be so cute! Well, the choice is up to you.**

 **Thank you for reading! Review!**


	3. Now History, Soon Legend

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for reviewing, you guys are awesome! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while but I had my first GCSE (Science, ugh) and I revised like crazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Time until arrival: 0 hours**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

Here is what Shizuo Heiwajima saw when he walked into the throne room – two guys who looked uninteresting at first glance, but were the exact opposite upon closer inspection. One was taller than the other and that's the one who imiediatly drew Shizuo's attention. Yes, he was tall and thin like Yajirushi tribesmen usually were but he didn't appear…weak. There was a kind of steely determination in his eyes and Shizuo knew he shouldn't piss him off – which made him angry. He was his bride, yes, but he was competition. Despite being the son of the leader of the Yajirushi Tribe, he wore simple clothes and the only sign of his status was the thin, silver band running across his forehead and over his dark hair. He was pretty. That was the way Shizuo described him in his head – ''pretty''. Not handsome, pretty. Way too pretty for his own good.

Here is what Izaya Orihara saw when the doors to the throne room opened – a tall blonde guy that he imiediatly identified as his fiancé. The first son for the first son. Izaya was struck by how tall and handsome he was. Honestly he had expected a guy in his early thirties, probably short and over muscular, with a moustache or something. Instead in front of him stood a man only a few years older than him, with shining blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Izaya disliked him already – the disinterest in his eyes, the way he carried himself, like he was better than everyone else…it irritated him.

Here is what Kida Heiwajima saw when he walked in through the doors into the throne room – a boy he first took for a girl because of his soft features and kind of feminine figure, and what looked like his younger brother. The taller one was looking at Kida and Shizuo with cold defiance but the other one was staring at the ground and looked like he wanted to run away as soon as possible. He looked every bit as weak as Kida was always told Yajirushi Tribesmen were. And yet when the boy raised his crystal blue eyes for a split second to meet Kida's, the older boy felt his breath go out of him. He covered it with a smirk directed at the boy, which made him look right back down to the floor. He would be fun to tease.

Here is what Mikado saw when the doors to the throne room opened – two blondes, one huge and scary, one slightly shorter and equally scary. Mikado didn't even dare look at him after he raised his eyes the first time and was met with playful eyes and a smirk – that guy was over confident, it was obvious, and Mikado disliked over confident people because he himself was so shy. The homesickness overwhelmed him but he refused to cry. He was scared the boy staring at him would be satisfied to see his tears.

* * *

Innosuke Heiwajima was talking but to Izaya it was just an annoying, far away buzz. Izaya was good at drowning out people's voices – he'd been doing that ever since he was small. Izaya was feeling bad, and not just the usual sad-angry bad, but the I-get-chills-and-feel-nauseous bad, although he didn't show it. His face was mastered into the perfect mask of emotionlessness. He hated the Tsuyo Castle as soon as he stepped through its gates – it was big, cold and grey. There seemed to be no life around and the high walls rose around Izaya like a prison. At first Izaya felt the sudden urge to run far away but he managed to master his emotions and remain calm. He couldn't run away – the peace between the tribes depended on this marriage. He eyed his fiancé – yes he was handsome and he was better than what Izaya expected but it wasn't him Izaya was worried about. It was his brother, who was meant for Mikado. It took only a few seconds for Izaya to take in the amused smirk, the strange light shining in his eyes and the way Mikado was nudging closer to Izaya upon seeing him to snap a nerve in Izaya. He hated both of the brothers. Fearing that he'd explode if he stared at either of the two blondes any longer, Izaya turned his attention to Innosuke.

'…are so glad you two are here, Mikado and Izaya. It is such an hono-'

'Honor my ass. It's not like you gave us much choice' Izaya said coldly. Innosuke's voice died away as he stared at Izaya in shock, before quickly recomposing himself. He cleared his throat.

'A-Anyway, Izaya, this is my eldest son, Shizuo. You will be married to him' Innosuke nodded towards the taller of the two blondes and Izaya turned his gaze to him. He wanted to slap the unamused look right off his face but instead he gave the blonde an amused smirk and received an annoyed sound from his fiancé.

'And Mikado, this is Kida, my second son. You will marry him' Innosuke replied. Shizuo glared at Izaya and Izaya glared right back. Mikado avoided Kida's gaze as if his life depended on it. The tension in the air grew and Innosuke, never a man to sort emotional problems out and feeling that he should leave the youth be, left the room quickly and purposely. Kida imiediatly sprung into action. He closed the spaced between him and Mikado with a few quick, energetic steps. He got right up close and personal to Mikado, so the smaller boy sucked in a breath and tried to back away, but Kida grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

'So you're Mikado, huh? You're cuter than I thought you would be' Kida said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling. Izaya gritted his teeth and stomped over, pushing Kida away roughly.

'Back off' he growled. Kida put his hands in the air.

'Oh, forgive me, didn't know that he had a bodyguard.' His smirk was still in place. 'But, you know, you can't always watch him' Kida wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Izaya imiediatly pushed Mikado behind him and stepped closer to Kida. He couldn't help it – he was used to protecting Mikado because of his weak nature. Standing in front of Kida, Izaya realised they were the same height, which helped, since he didn't have to tilt his head up or down when he stared into his eyes menacingly. Izaya was about to do something – he didn't know what yet – when a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him back. Shizuo stood next to him, stoic and calm, his eyes flicking from Izaya to Kida in bemusement.

'Kida, behave'

Instead of snapping at his big brother, Kida grinned.

'Sorry, where are my manners?' he took Mikado's hand in his, fingers gently wrapping themselves around his palm, before he pressed a soft kiss there. Mikado turned fifty shades of red in five seconds and even Izaya was embarrassed about witnessing a scene so…intimate. Realising Shizuo still had a hand on his arm Izaya smiled sweetly at the blonde.

'Let go of me before I break your fingers' he said.

Shizuo growled. 'I'll break you in half, weakling.'

'I'd love to see you try' without even thinking about it Izaya closed the space between him and his fiancé. This time he did have to look up to meet Shizuo's eyes but that didn't stop his glare from being deadly.

'Why rush things? We'll spend _lots_ of time together. I'll have my opportunity' Shizuo said.

'Do your worst' Izaya was still smiling as he walked out of the room, Mikado close on his heels.

* * *

THUNK!

The arrow hit home. The tip embedded itself in the soft bark of one of the trees growing by the stone walls surrounding the Tsuyo Castle. Izaya hated the trees. They were soft and grown for the purpose of making the premises of the castle look more welcoming and natural, at which they failed. The trees weren't even half as big as the ones in the forest, the barks damp and a sad, mushy brown, the leaves nearly all gone while the trees back at the Yajirushi Forest were still green and holding strong. Still, they did little to blunt the tips of the arrows so Izaya wouldn't have to sharpen them very often. Mikado sat on the floor a few metres away from Izaya, his legs crossed and his pale fingers tracing the design on his bow that his mother had carved with her hunting knife when Mikado was fourteen. Warmth spread through him as he pressed his finger against the shallow cuts and read them over and over to himself, quietly.

意志堅強 – Strong minded. His mother had known that Mikado craved being strong – he had no force in his arms or the legs made for running, but he had a mind that many mages would kill for. The mages were a thing of the past, a people talked about. Now history, soon legend. There was little magic on earth and little people who believed in it. Mikado knew what Izaya's bow said – he had watched his mother carve the pattern into it late at night when everyone else slept, for three days before Izaya's fourteenth birthday.

小男孩 – little boy. Izaya was anything but little; he was thin and elegant, but he was one of the tallest in the Yajirushi Tribe. If anyone was little, it was Mikado. Mikado knew that when Zara Orihara carved the words into the bow it was with fondness and love. To her Izaya was her little boy, forever. And that little boy was currently displaying his anger by shooting arrow after arrow into a nearby tree, his face steely but his eyes cold and angry. Suddenly Izaya threw the bow down and screamed – frustration, anger, home sickness – it all came flooding out in one powerful scream that made Mikado jump. The scream died away after only a few seconds and Izaya fell backwards, thumping into the grass that wasn't nearly as green or lush as the grass in the Yajirushi Forest. Izaya rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

'This is giving me a headache' Izaya murmured. Mikado nodded. Izaya sighed and let his arms splay open around him. He tugged at the grass, thin and wispy between his fingers, and stared at the sky. At least the sky was still the same. Still a mixture of pale blue and cold grey, with clouds here and there and the sun slowly setting. He tried to imagine what was going back at home – was Nana telling a story to the children? Were the women preparing supper from vegetables and anything the men and archers managed to hunt? Were they adding wood to the bonfire that was always alight when Izaya woke up and was still burning when he went to sleep? Or were they crying over the loss of their two boys, hands held together and hair stroked? Was their mother grieving, as if they were dead? She probably would never see them again.

Feeling that he might cry, Izaya covered his eyes with his arm and started taking deep breaths. The singing of invisible birds faded as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. And then a sweet melody reached Izaya's ears – words he did not understand but a melody that he knew well from Nana. It was rare when Mikado sang and Izaya imiediatly relaxed his sadness draining away as he listened to his brother's soft voice. He didn't know what the words meant, but he was glad they were there.

In the shadows cast by the castle, a figure hid. Clad in black with glinting eyes, it listened to the Mikado sing. It knew what the words meant.

 _Patience little bird, soon you will be free._

 **Time until wedding: three days**

 **Review!**


	4. Infernal Noise

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your support! The reviews are making this story so much more enjoyable to write!**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

 **Time until wedding: Two days**

Trumpets – Gods, it was the first time Izaya heard them and already he hated them. He and Mikado slept in one of the ''smaller'' chambers the servants had prepared for them. Of course after the weddings Izaya would sleep in Shizuo's room and Mikado in Kida's. It was deemed inappropriate for the couples to share rooms before the marriage so instead Izaya and Mikado slept in the smaller chamber. Calling it ''smaller'' didn't actually make it smaller. The chamber could have easily fit the grand tent of Izaya's father inside. It was sparsely furnished, with only a bed and a wardrobe on opposite corners. It was Izaya's first time sleeping on a bed and he hated it. He missed his straw stuffed mattress and spent half the night wriggling around, trying to find a comfortable position in the god awful softness. Eventually he moved to sleep on the floor. Mikado had a complete different reaction to the bed – he sunk into it like it was the only thing he ever wanted and sighted with delight. He was sound asleep in minutes. Because the room was so massive it was relatively cold. There was a fire place in the corner of the room but Izaya didn't know if it worked and he didn't want to accidentally burn down their room. The bed had so many furs and covers that Izaya managed to make his own little nest on the floor and curl up in it. He was actually in the middle of having a lovely dream when the sharp, loud sound of bloody trumpets awoke him from his slumber – violently and unpleasantly.

'Oh my god what is this infernal noise?' Izaya groaned, snuggling his face into a nearby fur. The trumpets continued, loudly, and Izaya did his best to ignore them. Mikado started shifting and grumbling, which meant he was up.

Suddenly the doors banged open.

' _Gooood moooorning_ '

Izaya decided he would much rather listen to the shrill sound of the instruments than to Kida. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. He didn't want to see the overly cheerful prince. Heavy footsteps followed Kida's and Izaya guessed Shizuo was in the room aswell.

'Oh wow, why didn't you light the fire place? It's freezing.' Kida perched himself on the edge of Mikado's bed, causing the dark haired boy to shuffle away. Izaya felt someone's presence close to him so he unburied himself from his covers to glance up at Shizuo, who was looking down at him with unhidden curiosity.

'You're like a hamster' he observed. 'Why are you on the floor?'

'What the hell is a hamster?' Izaya replied with a question, which Shizuo ignored. The trumpets finally stopped and Izaya breathed out a sigh of relief.

'You two are supposed to get ready for breakfast' Kida said. 'There are some clothes for you in the wardrobe.' Izaya glanced at the clothes his mother had given him. He didn't want to part with them but he had to wash them before wearing them again. Still, he wasn't about to wear the fancy, overly decorated Tsuyo tribe clothes. 'Get dressed and we'll escort you' Kida smiled brightly.

'We don't need an escort.' It came out more harshly than Izaya intended.

'We'll escort ourselves' Mikado assured sleepily, getting up slowly. Kida and Shizuo exchanged looks but decided it would be better if they didn't annoy the two brothers so early in the morning, so they obediently left. After they were gone Izaya got up slowly, grabbing the bundles of furs and cloths and throwing them onto the bed. Mikado slithered out from under them and stood up, stretching. There were two wash basins laid out for them and the two brothers washed themselves before opening the wardrobe. Izaya cringed. Mikado winced. The wardrobe was full of multi coloured materials and jewelled clothes. Izaya shuffled through a handful – a bright red jacket studded with emeralds, a bright yellow tunic with a wide belt, a silk blue shirt with silver stitching representing birds… Izaya quickly shoved them back. They looked uncomfortable and over the top. He glanced at the shoes, which weren't much better with buckles and pins all over the place. Mikado slammed the wardrobe doors closed. He looked at his older brother and then they looked at the small trunks they brought with them from the Yajirushi tribe.

* * *

Shizuo was surprised to see his mother at the table. Haruka Heiwajima was not a pleasant woman, and she was constantly busy. She sat with her chin up, looking regal and dangerous with her dark red hair and pale green eyes. Her face was all angles and Shizuo could see nothing of himself or Kida in her. She rarely dined with her family, but it seemed that the matter of meeting her future children in law was important enough to drag her away from business trips, negotiations and gold. Both of Shizuo's parents wore royal red. Shizuo decided to go for a simple jacket with golden trimmings and Kida wore a silver tunic that made him look handsome and important, but not boastful. Haruka was tapping her long nails on the table in a constant rhythm, a sign that she was annoyed with Izaya's and Mikado's tardiness. Shizuo was about to excuse himself and go look for the brothers, in fear that they got lost in the huge castle, but then the doors opened and they came in.

The first thing that came through Shizuo's head was how surprisingly…nice Izaya looked. The second one was that his mother would definitely not approve of him. Izaya and Mikado had obviously ignored the stash of clothes in their wardrobe and had worn the Yajirushi clothes they brought with them. Izaya had a tunic that laced up at the collar and boots – oh god, boots! – and Mikado had a dark shirt. Both boys had bows and arrows strapped across their backs. Haruka, Innosuke, Shizuo and Kida all stood up when Izaya and Mikado walked in. Shizuo glanced at his mother – she was eyeing the two in distaste, from head to toe. She smiled politely but fakely when they reached the table. Izaya, reluctantly, kissed Haruka's outstretched hand and Mikado followed his lead.

'Izaya, Mikado, I am so sorry I couldn't meet you two yesterday. I was very busy. Let me just tell you how awfully pleased I am.'

 _'Awfully' is a good word for it_ Shizuo thought, taking a seat. Innosuke gestured to the two spare chairs. Izaya hesitated before seating down next to Shizuo. Mikado took a seat opposite him.

'Why the weapons? Do you feel unsafe?' Haruka was obviously signalling that Izaya and Mikado should take off their bows. Izaya smiled charmingly.

'My lady, you never know when one will be in danger' he looked directly at Shizuo when he said it.

As breakfast was served, Innosuke and Haruka made polite small talk with the two new arrivals before discussing politic matters with each other. Izaya calmly ate some fruit and bread and ignored his fiancé. Shizuo noticed how intently Izaya was staring at Mikado and then he noticed how subtly Izaya's hand was moving: it lay on the table and it moved ever so slightly, making shapes and gestures so no one – except for Mikado – noticed. Mikado grinned and covered his mouth with his hand so Izaya had obviously said something amusing. Mikado gestured back and Izaya nodded, smiling. Shizuo noticed that Izaya had a pleasant smile. His smirks and the smiles he gave Shizuo were usually cold and dangerous. Shizuo's parents excused themselves after a while and as soon as they left the room Izaya and Mikado got up and started walking away, towards the doors. Kida hopped over a chair, catching up with Mikado and grasping his wrist gently.

'Hey, where are you going?' He asked. Mikado looked confused. He motioned to the doors.

'Oh, we were just going to shoot some arrows. I…uh…did you need something?' Kida looked equally confused. 'Uh, I thought I'd show you around the castle a bit or something. If you want, that is. Um, if you want to go practice archery and stuff then that's fine, of course…' Kida gave an embarrassed laugh and Mikado realised that despite Kida's confidence he hasn't ever been with anyone romantically. Mikado glanced at Izaya. Izaya felt a sharp stab of betrayal, followed by a wave of shame. Just because he knew that he would never be happy in the castle didn't mean that his brother couldn't be. He forced a smile and nodded.

'Go ahead.' Mikado smiled and grasped his hand briefly.

'I'll see you later' Izaya watched Kida slip his hand from Mikado's wrist to his hand and interlock their fingers together, and then lead him out of the doors.

Izaya found himself staring at the doors like a lost puppy. It was the first time he had been left all alone in the Tsuyo castle. Well, not _all_ alone…

'Come on' Shizuo walked past Izaya towards one of the side doors.

Izaya frowned. 'Uh, no, I'll…'

'Just come. You don't know anyone here and you'll probably get lost if I leave you alone.' Shizuo snapped. Izaya's eyes narrowed.

'I'm perfectly capable of finding my way around'

'Is that why you were late for breakfast?' Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Izaya opened his mouth to say something and Shizuo snapped, walking over to him quickly. Izaya wanted to but he didn't back away and instead tilted his head up to glare at Shizuo.

'Why are you so set on hating me?' Shizuo asked, scanning his face.

'Hmmm, let's see… we're going to get married, which is something I definitely don't want,' Izaya tapped a finger against Shizuo's chest. 'You're an annoying idiot, I don't like you, I don't like this castle, I want to go home…' Izaya clamped his jaw shut when the last point came out. He hadn't meant to let it slip. Shizuo rubbed his head in frustration.

'Look, as far as I'm concerned both of us agreed to this marriage. And I'm sorry if you don't like me but you've known me for a day…can't you at least try to make this work?'

Izaya laughed. 'Make this _work_?' He asked. 'Oh Gods, you really are an idiot. How could this ever work? You're just a huge monster and I will never-' Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the wrist and pulled him against him, pressing their lips together. Izaya immediately jerked back.

'What are you doing?' he asked, his eyes wide.

'Making it work' Shizuo dipped his head, his mouth against Izaya's mouth. The raven gasped and squirmed. Shizuo tried his best not to be violent or rough, but it was hard with Izaya trying to push him away. Finally Shizuo leaned away, leaving Izaya gasping.

'What the hell is wrong with you!? That's not how you make a relationship work!' Izaya yelled after he regained his breath, shoving Shizuo hard in the chest. Shizuo was stunned.

'Why are you reacting like that? It was only a kiss'

'I hate you' Izaya lowered his head so Shizuo couldn't see his face. 'I hate you, and I hate this place and I want to go home.' Shizuo didn't know what to do.

'You do realise in two days we'll be doing much more than just kissing, right?' He said, a bit more angrily than he intended. Upon hearing that Izaya ripped away from Shizuo, backing away.

'I am not doing _anything_ with you.' He hissed. Shizuo sighed, and took a step forward. In a blink Izaya had his bow trained at Shizuo, an arrow notched and pointed straight at Shizuo's chest.

'One more step and you're dead' Izaya said quietly. Shizuo froze.

'Izaya, don't be an idiot.' Izaya didn't reply. 'You're risking peace right now. Do you want your whole tribe dead?'

'My tribe is not as weak as you think' Izaya said, not lowering his bow. Shizuo ran his hand through his hair.

'I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that but you're just so unbearable…'

'You're not helping your case here' Izaya said. Shizuo sighed.

'Well, what do you want me to say?'

'Nothing. Just turn around and walk away.'

'And I suppose you're planning on pointing your arrow at me every time I try to bed you?' Shizuo asked, getting annoyed.

'Yes.'

'I am so done with you' and with that Shizuo started walking towards Izaya. Izaya blinked.

'Stay where you are'

'Hell no' Shizuo was rapidly closing the space between the two. Izaya backed away.

'Stay back.'

'I'll have you right now if that's what it takes for you to stop acting like a child.' Shizuo said coldly. He was only a few steps away from Izaya.

Izaya panicked.

He let his arrow fly.

 **Cliffhanger! I'll probably update tomorrow, so no worries :* x**


	5. Flowers and Weeds

**IMPORTANT! -**

 **So, um, I hate the title of this story because its cheesy and irrelevant, so I'm holding a contest:**

 **Whoever figures out a better name for this story will either:**

 **a.) Have a oneshot of choosing written for them (by moi)**

 **b.) Have themselves put into this story - because why not? You get to descibe yourself, give yourself a rank, etc.**

 **c.) Hell, why not both?**

 **d.) Anything else that I am capable of doing :p I really need a new title.**

 **Now, then...**

 **Heya guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, especially for the long ones saying what you liked and disliked, they really help me out! ^_^** PrincessEvaOfTheZone **aw, sorry for making you cry xxx OH MY GOD I LOVED BEAUTIFUL MESS TOO IT WAS FANTASTIC LIKE DAMNNNNNNNN! Thank you darling :)))))** Ninalover **OH MY GOD NO! What was her/his name? I'm so sorry, I hope your alright! & I'm glad the update made you feel better, stay strong xxx **

**Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

 **Time until wedding: Two days**

 **[Dedicated to** Ninalover **'s guinea pig]**

Mikado had never seen so many flowers in one place – not beautiful flowers anyway. Back at the Yajirushi Forest there had been flower, of course, but mostly weeds: The white _Howaito_ flowers, with vines that climbed over trees and tents and covered them in a tangly mess, the crazy Konran buds, that appeared over night in the most unusual places and the silver and blue Mayonaka flowers, which were poisonous to any animal that ate them and which killed any plant within a mile radius. Mikado had always admired the Mayonaka Flowers and their deadly beauty. But here…here, there were no Howaito, Konran or Mayonaka. In the royal gardens of the Tsuyo Castle there were roses – all colours, ranging from blood red to pure white – tulips and crocus's, violets, daisies and huge, towering sun flowers. The sun was shining warmly over head, even though autumn was right around the corner. And as Mikado admired the flower garden Kida held his hand. Mikado was surprised he like having Kida hold his hand. His fingers were warm and they fit in between his own.

'What flower is that?' Mikado pointed to a clump of tiny blue flowers growing beneath a tree.

'Those are Forget-me-nots.' Kida said simply.

'Oh. Are they used for memory potions or something?'

Kida laughed. 'No, unfortunately they have no healing properties. They are quite pretty though.' He bent down and with his free hand plucked one of the tiny flowers from the clump, handing it to Mikado. Mikado looked at the flower. He wasn't used to handling tiny, delicate objects. There were no delicate objects in the Yajirushi tribe – the bows, despite being slender, were strong. The beauty of nature was usually deadly. The children played in dirty and any pretty object – jewerly, clothing or toys – were not nearly as dazzling as ordinary objects in the Tsuyo Castle. Mikado remembered seeing silver once in his life. When his father proposed to his mother he had given her a slim, silver comb. It was the kind you could tuck into your hair but Zara Orihara kept her precious comb hidden away in a drawer – that is, until Mikado got sick one day and everyone was out. He got bored and took it out, trying to play on its teeth with his chubby fingers. He was barely five and he broke the teeth. Of course he tried to stick them back on but he couldn't and when his mother walked into the tent and saw what he had done, he burst into tears. His mother gathered him in her arms and shushed him. She gathered the silver remains of the comb and threw them into a river, and never spoke of the comb again. Mikado vowed to get her a more beautiful comb one day.

Mikado turned the forget me not in his fingers, twirling the stem gently. He squeezed Kida's hand as a silent thank you. Then he heard loud footsteps behind him and he turned around at the same time as Kida. It was one of the guards that were stationed around the castle. He was panting slightly as he bowed to Kida.

'Sir, your brother.' Kida let go of Mikado's hand and stepped forward, closer to the guard.

'What? What happened?'

'He was shot' the guard's eyes slid to Mikado. 'By his fiancé.' Mikado gasped.

'Dammit' Kida spat. 'Is he in the infirmary?' The guard nodded, saluted and started to walk away. Kida hesitated before turning around and pressing a quick kiss to Mikado's forehead. 'I'm sorry, I have to go.' And with that he turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Mikado barged into the guest chambers with every intention of yelling at Izaya, but when he saw his brother his anger evaporated. Izaya was sitting in the window seat, looking out of the window and looking dejected. His eyes were damp. Mikado managed to wiggle himself next to his brother and he clasped his hand gently in his.

'You shot him?'

'Yes'

'With your bow?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

Izaya wouldn't look at Mikado. 'He kissed me'

Mikado didn't know what to say. 'Did…did you like it?'

Izaya's head snapped around. 'I hated it!' he said. 'I hated it, and I hated him. I still do. But, oh Gods, I shouldn't have shot him! I've ruined the marriage, and I've doomed the tribe!' fresh tears threatened to spill down Izaya's cheeks and he quickly wiped them away.

'It's okay. You got scared. I'm sure Shizuo will understand.' Mikado put his arm around Izaya, smoothing his hair. Izaya shook his head, a weak smile tugging at his lips.

'How is it that you're the one taking care of me?'

Mikado smiled and shrugged. 'Dunno'

* * *

Shinra Kishitani sat at his desk; mixing a strange potion even he didn't know the full list of ingredients of, when he heard a knock on the doors. Shinra just turned twenty six and he was the doctor of the Tsuyo Tribe. On the only bed in the room lay Shizuo, his lifelong friend and current patient. Shizuo looked a bit paler than usual and his bicep was bandaged tightly, but other than that he was fine. A bloodied arrow lay on a silver tray on Shinra's desk. When someone knocked on the doors Shinra glanced at Shizuo.

'You want to talk to whoever that is?' he asked. Shizuo nodded. Shinra opened the doors to let the guest in and politely slipped out of the room.

'Mikado' Shizuo acknowledge his future brother in law's presence. Mikado shuffled forward awkwardly, clutching his forget me not in his hand.

'Hi' he said softly.

'Hi. Are you okay?' Mikado glanced at the arrow.

'Are you?'

Shizuo smiled. 'Just fine. Sit down.' Mikado obediently sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Did you need something?' Shizuo asked, not unkindly. Mikado swallowed.

'Well, I just…' he looked up at Shizuo. 'I know my brother shot you and… well; I just wanted to ask you not to punish him. He doesn't like castles and he's just getting accustomed. I don't want him to suffer. Even if he did cause you pain.'

Shizuo smiled. 'Don't worry; I wasn't going to punish him anyway. This peace is as important to me as it is to you guys.' Mikado returned the smile, relived.

'Thank you.' He placed the flower gently on Shizuo's bedside and got up to leave.

'Thanks for visiting me.'

'No problem. Get well soon' Mikado reached for the doors but they flew open before he could even touch the wood.

'Um,' Shinra looked past Mikado's shoulder at Shizuo. 'Just thought you should know, your fiancé is being dragged outside.'

* * *

Shizuo felt a pang go through him when he saw Izaya. His arm was throbbing but he barely registered the pain. Mikado was hot on his heels as he ran out to the back yard. A fire had been lit and two dozen solemn guards were gathered around it. The queen, Haruka Heiwajima, stood by the fire; the flames making her hair look like it was alight. Her lips were clamped shut and her eyes flashed angrily. Two more guards were holding Izay abut he was not putting up a fight. His shirt was a bit ripped, sliding to a stop underneath his shoulder. The guards were holding him roughly by the forearms and he was staring dully into the flames. Shizuo stopped – what was his mother doing? Haruka Heiwajima stepped towards Izaya and lifted his chin up, so he would look at her. Her eyes narrowed. Shizuo read what she was saying from the shape of her lips.

'No one can shoot an arrow at my son and get away with it, do you understand? I don't tolerate little boys like you, who think they can parade into this castle and do whatever they like. You have destroyed the peace between the Yajirushi and the Tsuyo' She let go of Izaya's chin roughly and stepped towards the fire. 'You have to be punished.' She clicked her fingers at one of the guards in the crowd. Shizuo decided he saw enough. He stomped towards the guards holding Izaya and glared at them.

'Let him go' he said coldly. 'Now.'

The guards blinked. 'But…'

Shizuo stepped forward. The two men quickly let go of Izaya and hurried to join their ranks. Shizuo took Izaya by the elbow and drew him forward, towards him. His mother looked appalled.

'But, Shizuo, he-'

'I'm perfectly clear on what he did' Shizuo's gaze was steely. 'And I am clear on what you are doing – hurting my fiancé without my knowledge. The matter of peace is not up to you.'

Haruka gritted her teeth. 'He needs to be punished.'

'No'

'He nearly killed you!' Haruka yelled in frustration.

'You didn't like him from the beginning, mother. Besides, I deserved that arrow.' He glanced down at Izaya, who was staring at him with wide eyes. But Haruka Heiwajima was having none of it. One of the guards stepped forward and held out a piece of wood towards her. Too late did Izaya realise what was going on. With a satisfied smile on her lips, Haruka tossed the bow into the flames.

'No!' Izaya lurched forward and Shizuo instinctively held him back. 'No! She can't! Make her stop!' he tried desperately to pull away but Shizuo held him firmly.

'Calm down, it's just a bow. I'll get you another one.'

'No! You don't understand, it's not just a bow it's…' The fire crackled and the bow snapped in two. Izaya sobbed, his body shuddering, and Mikado pressed his hand to his mouth. The first of the autumn rains started over head, followed by the low rumble of thunder. The first droplets hit the bonfire. Haruka motioned for her guards and they headed towards the castle to shield themselves from the rain. The sun set behind the horizon. Izaya sobbed. Shizuo touched his arm gently.

'Izaya, I…' Without a warning Izaya ripped away from him and ran towards the castle. If he could he would probably run away back to the Yajirushi Tribe but with the high walls encircling the castle, the only sanctuary available was that of his room. Mikado and Shizuo watched him go.

'I don't get it' Shizuo looked at the charred remains of the bonfire, smoke lifting into the dark sky. His voice was soft. 'It's just a bow.'

Mikado shook his head and unslung his own bow from across his back. He handed it to Shizuo.

'It's not just a bow. His was similar to mine. It's tradition that every mother carves her child a bow when they turn fourteen. He's had that one for four years now, and it was his first one. Now that he's here it was the only thing he had to remember our home.'

Mikado shuffled uncomfortably. Shizuo ran his hand through his hair and sighted. 'I…can I go talk to him?'

Mikado smiled, brushing some of the droplets of water from his hair. 'Yeah'

* * *

A soft knock to the doors made Izaya pull the furs closer around him. He didn't have time to make his nest on the floor, so he endured the softness of the mattress for the comfort of pillows to hide in.

'It's your room too, Mikado. You don't have to knock' Izaya said, his voice muffled by the pillow he was clutching.

'It's not Mikado' Shizuo walked into the room, closing the doors behind him. Lightning flashed outside. The room was dark, no candles alight. Izaya shot up, anger flaring inside him.

'Get out.' Shizuo ignored him and sat down next to him.

'I'm sorry'

'I said get out!'

'Izaya.' Izaya clutched the pillow tighter to his chest, his nails digging into the golden stitching.

'I'm sorry' Shizuo said again. 'Your brother told me about your bow. I'm sorry I can't replace it. I'm sorry I didn't let you get it.' Izaya glanced up. His eyes were red from crying and his throat hurt from sobbing. He felt miserable and he wanted to go home. Shakily, he reached out his hand and stroked Shizuo's arm through the material of his bandage lightly with his fingertips.

'I'm sorry I shot you.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry I kissed you' Shizuo replied.

'I'm sorry I hated you before I even met you' Izaya said, drawing his hand back. 'It's not like you have a say in any of this.'

Shizuo smiled softly. 'Get some sleep, it's late.' He hesitated before leaning forward and pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to Izaya's cheek. He got up and left quickly, not wanting to see Izaya's reaction.

 **DUM DUM DUUUUUMMM!**

 **I hope you guys like that! Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Tell me what you like/dislike!**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION - Do you guys want an M preg? I've never written one but I suppose I could...**

 **Anyway, review! & take part in the contest I wrote about up there ^ **


	6. Āmi Tōmāra

**Hi guys! So this story is coming along nicely :3 Since a lot of you requested M pregs then I think I'll manage to cook something up ^_^** PrincessEvaOfTheZone **I'm glad my story is an inspiration to you ^_^ x** Ninalover **Taco is such a cute name :') Hahaha, trust me, Shizuo's mother scares me too. Oh, and also CONGRATULATIONS! You won the title challenge - I like '' In the name of peace '' It's simple but it describes the story perfectly, so if you'd like to be put into the story, or if you want a one shot or anything else, let me know as soon as possible! Thank you everyone else for participating, I loved all the names, it was quite hard to choose :P Enjoy!**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

 **Time until wedding: One day**

'GOOD MORNING!' Izaya's sleepy brain registered that this good morning did not belong to Kida, but to someone else – someone who Izaya had not met yet. After Shizuo's visit the other day Izaya had fallen asleep a few hours later, his face still bright red and his heart still pounding, and he was not ready for this kind of loud, violent wake up call. As soon as the words were spoken the infernal trumpets started up at the highest tower of the castle. Annoyance spiking to a whole new level, Izaya heaved himself up and glared at whoever had entered the room. The girl looked about nineteen years old and had short brown hair. She wore a long black gown and a big grin on her face. She was bouncing on her heels excitedly. Izaya gave her a dirty look.

'Hi! I'mErikaKarisawaandi'mheretohelpyouallgetready' she said in one breath, her smile not faltering.

'Say that again, but slower' Izaya ordered in a grumpy voice.

'Hi! I'm Erika Karisawa and I'm here to help you get ready' Erika repeated.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. 'The wedding isn't until tomorrow afternoon.'

'Oh, I know' Erika clapped her hands. 'But there's so much to do! You guys don't know the ritual yet, and we have to pick out your clothes, and we need your opinion on the feast and I have to teach you the traditional dances…It's going to be so fun!' Erika bounced over to where Mikado was snuffled into his furs and heaved his limp body up, her hands under her armpits. 'Come on Mikado! It's time to get ready!'

'Fa' waaat?' Mikado mumbled, not opening his eyes. Erika spent ten minutes trying to wake Mikado up while Izaya got dressed. Since his clothes from the day before had ripped during the unfortunate incident in which he lost his bow, he had to pick out the clothes the Tsuyo Tribe gave him. He shuffled through the fabrics, trying to find something that wasn't heavily embroided or studded with jewels. Finally he pulled out a white tunic with golden stitching on the sleeved and collar, and navy pants. He thanked the Gods that his boots were quite alright, maybe slightly muddy from being dragged around the field. By the time Izaya was dressed Erika was pulling a red shirt onto the yawning Mikado. Through the whole process her smile remained in place.

Finally she got up and told Mikado and Izaya to follow her. She led them up the stairs in a side room that Izaya hadn't had the chance to explore. They were quite narrow and made from marble. The walls were from dark wood and had no windows. Izaya knew more or less where they were – while the whole Tsuyo Castle was made from uninviting grey rock, this tower looked like it was built by a child and plastered to its side. It was the only wooden part of the construction and it stuck out crazily from the west side of the castle like a nail from a board. The stairs were surprisingly long and curving but at the end there were black doors with a golden handle. Erika pulled the handle and invited Izaya and Mikado inside. The room was surprisingly large for such a narrow tower, and the only source of illumination was the triangular window looking out at the wall and the part of the village beyond it. Inside were four chairs, one of the occupied by a beautiful blonde girl, who looked bored while sharpening a knife. She looked up when Erika led them in. She slipped her knife into a pouch that hung from her belt and walked over to Izaya and Mikado.

'So those are the two?' she asked, peering closely at the brothers. Erika nodded happily.

'They're so pretty, right?'

'I suppose.' The girl straightened and extended her hand to Izaya. 'My name is Vorona Heiwajima. I'm Shizuo's and Kida's cousin.' Izaya hesitated – should he kiss Vorona's hand. He decided against it, thinking that the young woman wouldn't appreciate the gesture, and instead clasped it in his own, shaking it shortly and firmly.

'I'm Izaya.'

Vorona nodded and turned to Mikado, her hand now extended towards him. 'And you are?'

'Mikado, pleased to meet you' the younger brother said with a smile, squeezing Vorona's hand gently.

Vorona grinned. 'Okay. Let's start the flash course on how to get married.'

* * *

'Everyone ready?' Erika asked.

'Yes!' Vorona, Izaya and Mikado chorused from where they were sitting on their chairs. Erika had dragged hers to the front of the row and now sat facing the rest.

'I suppose you're not familiar with the Tsuyo ritual of marriage. What is it like in the south?'

'Um, well,' Mikado smiled shyly. 'Marriage isn't really a big deal. If it's within the tribe then there's a small festival, food and dancing and that sort, and then the couple get their own tent put up.'

'Sounds nice' Erika said dreamily. 'Unfortunately, here it is a lot more complicated. First a Dominie will do a short prayer to the Gods, while the bride and the groom – or in this case, the two grooms – sit opposite each other-'

'On very uncomfortable puffs' Vorona cut in. Erika laughed. 'Yes. The prayers can take a while but try to bear with it. Then the grooms stand up and say a phrase to each other…it's not very hard to remember.'

'Āmi tōmāra' Vorona and Erika said together.

'Āmi tōmāra' Mikado said.

'Āmi tōmblmrrr' Izaya tripped over his tongue and he cringed. 'It sounds weird.'

'It's from the old languages' Erika explained. 'It translates roughly to ''I am yours.'''

'Oh Gods' said Izaya.

'After the words are spoken,' Erika continued. 'The Dominie asks if the two of you want to be married and blah, blah, blah…and all you have to say is yes. Then the 'contract' is sealed with a kiss and in comes the good part…'

'PARTY!' Vorona threw a hand in the air.

'Yes, exactly. For this you need to know the traditional dance – thank god it isn't too hard.'

Erika pulled Mikado to his feet and Vorona tugged Izaya up by his elbow. 'It goes like this'

Vorona followed Erika's movements, showing Izaya a series of steps and twirls. It wasn't very complicated. Izaya took Vorona's hand as she taught him the steps. They were roughly the same height so it was quite easy, but Izaya knew Shizuo was at least a head taller than him. After Izaya and Mikado knew the dance backwards Erika explained other important aspects - such as the food. Then she threw open a large trunk.

'We had these made especially by a very skilled seamstress in the village.' Erika said with a bright smile, pulling out the wedding outfits. Izaya tried not to choke on air when he saw his. It was a red sleeveless top with a high collar, all red and gold and black, with so much embroidery that Izaya got lost trying to keep track of one pattern, because it soon got muddled with another one. The pants were black with a golden belt studded with jewels.

'It looks…heavy' Izaya managed weakly. Erika nodded enthusiastically, admiring the belt.

'Wait till you see the jewerly!'

'The…oh Gods' Izaya massaged his temples. Erika sighed contentedly, folding the clothes neatly and putting them back into the trunk. _And stay there_ Izaya thought. He could not imagine wearing something so over the top in a million years. Suddenly Erika looked uncomfortable.

'And after the ceremony and the party comes the…important part' She raised her eyebrows at the brother suggestively. Mikado tilted his head in confusion.

'What part?' Mikado looked at Izaya.

Izaya shrugged. 'Don't ask me.'

Erika sighed. 'You know…THE part.' She gestured wildly.

'Oh for God's sake' Vorona threw her hands into the air. 'Then you have sex.'

'What!?' Izaya yelled.

'What?' Mikado echoed him weakly.

'This soon? But I thought we'd get to know each other better first or at least…' he trailed off. 'Tomorrow night?'

Vorona shrugged, almost apologetically. 'That's how it goes. The marriage _has_ to be consumed before…' her eyes went dark for a second.

Erika quickly changed the subject. 'It's okay; don't think about it right now. We still need to go over the flower arrangements…'

* * *

'Hey' Izaya turned from where he was standing by the balcony, admiring the breathtakingly beautiful view of the plain, grey wall. Behind him stood Shizuo, hands in pockets, his hair slightly dishevelled. 'I heard you had a wedding flash course with my cousin.' He said casually, coming to stand next to Izaya.

'Yep. I probably know more than you' Izaya smirked. 'Although my outfit is terrible.'

'So I heard' Shizuo chuckled. Izaya shifted from foot to foot.

'Um, is my family coming?'

Shizuo looked at the ground. 'Well, no. I thought that was clear.'

'Not even my parents?' Shizuo shook his head. Izaya tried not to get angry but it was impossible and he felt anger well up in him in a flash.

'Why not? I'm getting married. They should be allowed to be here.'

Shizuo looked uncomfortable. 'They are allowed, but it takes a long time to get from there to here and…'

'Don't make excuses.' Izaya snapped. 'It's kind of obvious they're not coming because your father and mother won't allow it. Are we really here to keep the peace between the two tribes, or do you just need our tribe to use in your stupid wars?'

Shizuo gritted his teeth. 'There are no wars anymore. And yes, it's for peace.'

'Then why is my family not here? Are you scared they'll decide to stop the wedding after all?' Izaya was getting angrier by the second.

'You're being ridiculous. See, we can't even have a normal conversation' Shizuo looked at Izaya like he was a little kid.

'Well then, our marriage is going to be very happy then, isn't it?'

'Izaya' Shizuo rubbed his temple. 'Calm down.'

'Oh sure. It's easy for you to say that! Your family is right here and I'll never see mine again!' Izaya started walking away because he knew he was going to burst into tears soon, and he didn't want Shizuo to see that.

'Trust me, I'd much rather not have my parents here' Shizuo said bitterly. Izaya felt the first of the tears trickle down his cheeks so he didn't turn around.

'Don't say that' he chocked out, before running back inside the castle.

 **Time until wedding: 21 hours**

 **YAY! Wedding next! Wedding next! Who's excited say 'ME!' hehehe I hope you liked that. Review!**


	7. Just Like That

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you so much!** Kajune **you shall be saved from beheading this time ;) & thank you! You're a total sweetheart! **

**Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

 **Time until wedding: 10 hours**

Izaya wasn't awoken by the infernal trumpets or Erika or Kida. He could barely sleep at night and when dawn broke he lay in his nest on the floor, staring at the ceiling, for the last time. He processed what was happening in his head. He was lying in his nest right then but the same time next morning he would be waking up next to Shizuo. He didn't know exactly how he wanted to react – slip under the covers and hide or punch a wall and yell in frustration. It was his last time sharing a room with his brother, his last time _not being married_. Izaya rubbed his face with his hands and sighted quietly, stretching his arms up above him. A warm hand took his and Izaya looked up to see Mikado was awake. His blue eyes were open but he didn't say anything, just let their hands hang between them. Mikado's fingers trembled slightly under Izaya's, and Izaya took a deep breath. He couldn't believe how selfish he was – Mikado was younger, more terrified than he was. He should be the one Izaya worried about, not himself. Izaya smiled at Mikado and Mikado smiled back gently.

'Do you want to get up?' Izaya asked quietly.

'No,' Mikado whispered. 'I want to lay here and pretend this day is not really happening.'

* * *

 **Time until wedding: 9 hours, 32 minutes**

Mikado got dragged away by Erika as soon as he stepped into the Wooden Tower, and she squealed excitedly as she pulled him into a side room Mikado didn't know even existed. It was super small and all wooden, with nothing but a single chair in the middle. Erika put her hand on her hips.

'Okay, take your clothes off' she said. Mikado shuffled out of his simple clothes, standing awkwardly and stiffly in just his underwear. Erika inspected him like he was an exponent in a museum. 'You're so thin. Don't you eat?' She mused, standing back with her arms folded.

'I do!' Mikado said, pressing his arms against his stomach defensively. Erika shrugged. Mikado nudged the closest article of clothing with his foot – it was an aquamarine tunic, that looked soft and flowy like water.

'Well, I hope the clothes fit.' Erika brought the pile over and handed Mikado one item at a time, and he put the clothes on, giving her a pained look each time.

* * *

Vorona was much less nice to Izaya. 'Strip' she said. He groaned, but took his clothes off obediently. She dumped the stack of clothes on the floor at his feet. 'Put those on.'

Izaya picked up the red sleeveless top, the black pants, and the overly jewelled belt. The clothes fit just right and were surprisingly comfortable. But Vorona wasn't finished with him – not even close. She sat him down on the chair that was in the main room of the Wooden Tower and produced a comb out of her pocket. Izaya remembered the silver comb that had once upon a time belonged to his mother, before Mikado wrecked it. He smiled. Vorona ran the comb through Izaya's hair, making his hair look neater…well, slightly. His dark locks were still slightly damp from the bath he had before in which he was scrubbed so vigorously he thought his skin would peel off. Izaya knew Vorona gave up on his hair when she sighted loudly in annoyance. She set the comb down.

She brought a moderately sized golden chest forward, and took out golden bangles one by one, twirling them around her fingers so fast that they were nothing more than a golden blur. Izaya mumbled insults when Vorona reached for his bare arms and started putting the bangles on, ten thin circlets on each arm. Izaya thought it was a bit much and was about to complain, when Vorona produced another six bangles and put three around each of his ankles.

'Excuse me, I'm not an exotic dancer' He said in annoyance.

'Shut up' Vorona said, not unkindly. Next came the crown – Izaya was glad it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. It was a simple golden circlet running across his forehead, like his usual one, except this one was studded with tiny rubies and shimmering diamonds. Vorona put her hands into the chest once more, with surprising tenderness, and took out a pendant. It was on a short cord, like a choker, and sea blue. She smiled at it fondly before clipping it around Izaya's neck.

'Take good care of it. I wore it during my wedding.'

Izaya blinked. 'You were married?'

A sadness swept over her features but was gone as fast as it came. She put a fist on her hip and grinned. 'Obviously. Have you not seen me?' She gestured to herself appreciatively. 'Anyway, I think that's it. It's tradition for the bride – groom, whatever – to go barefoot to represent purity or something. You'll be fine though – although the marble is cold.'

* * *

 **Time until wedding: 3 hours** The castle was in chaos – maids were running around, food on platters balanced on the tips of their fingers, butlers carrying huge bouquets of flowers from one place to the other, servants busily cleaning and moving objects. The band was rehearsing once again, so that the halls were not only filled with angry shouts and orders, but also jolly music.

* * *

 **Time until wedding: 1 minute, 22 seconds**

Dominie Shakaku smiled kindly at Izaya when he entered the worshipping hall. He was an unremarkable man – once Izaya looked away from him, he couldn't remember what he looked like. There were rows and rows of chairs, and along them sat important members of the Tsuyo Tribe – lords with raised chins, ladies with lacy fans… at the front row was Shizuo's father, but his mother was nowhere to be seen. Izaya realised with a jolt that Mikado wasn't there – perhaps he was being wed in a different room, where the queen was? Suddenly Izaya felt panic surge up in him. He couldn't do it without Mikado. His footsteps came to a halt. He glanced to where Shizuo was already kneeling on a pillow. He was giving him a confused look. Izaya's breathing sped up. The guests didn't look bothered – uninterested, bored even. They were used to this. Izaya's hands shook and only the reminder that he needed to do this for his tribe made him move again. He fought the wild urge to run out, out, out of the worshipping hall. The panic threatened to over take him as he knelt down slowly opposite Shizuo, not looking at him, looking anywhere but at him.

'Lords, ladies, queens, kings, gentlemen,' Dominie Shakaku started in an unremarkable voice, his hands folded in front of him. 'We are gathered here to witness an eternal bond form between these two souls. They shall here on forward be one, unbreakable being, in the eyes of the five Gods; Zen'nō the great, may he make this bond everlasting; Taiyō, may he light the path of these two souls; Tsuki, may he watch over them in their darkest moments; Kasai, may he spare them from his wrath; and Kage, may he watch over them from afar, like he had through the years…'

The words of the Dominie blurred and faded, and all Izaya could hear was the rushing of his blood and the pounding of his hear. He fidgeted on his pillow – he was about to explode, he knew it. And then, strangely… Warm fingers slid up to hold his hands, discreetly, and the world Izaya didn't realise went blurry sharpened. The Dominies voice floated back to him and his breathing slowed. He looked at his hand. Shizuo was gripping his hand gently, rubbing slow circled into the back of his hand. Izaya looked up and finally looked at Shizuo – properly. He looked ruggedly handsome, his hair slightly dishevelled, his clothes making his look royal and important. Izaya calmed down fully and concentrated on Shizuo – his warm brown eyes, staring into his own, the slight smile playing on his lips, and the hand holding his.

The Dominie finally fell silent and motioned for the two to stand up, and as they did so Shizuo dropped Izaya's hand.

'Āmi tōmāra' Shizuo said. Izaya tried to repeat it but trailed off, not being able to pronounce the last word. Shizuo tried not to laugh.

'Shizuo Heiwajima, do you take this man to be yours, forever? Do you swear never to abandon him and to take care of him, when he is well and when he is not? Do you promise to love him and cherish him until your last breath?' The Dominie asked.

'Yes' Shizuo said without hesitation. The Dominie repeated the question, this time directed at Izaya. Izaya bit his lip but took a deep breath. He made it this far – he couldn't chicken out.

'Yes' he whispered. And then Shizuo started walking towards him. _Whaaaat is he doing?_ Izaya thought as Shizuo neared him and leaned forward. Too late did Izaya remember the kiss that was supposed to seal the marriage. He blinked and quickly closed his eyes so he wouldn't look suspicious when Shizuo kissed his briefly, his lips barely there. It was nothing like the heated kiss he gave Izaya the day before but the lords and ladies stood up and cheered.

And just like that Izaya was a married man.

 _It wasn't that bad_ Izaya thought to himself.

 **Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Yay! Finally, they're married! Well, the next chapter or the one after that one might get quite hot so... You have been warned ;) Enjoy your day/night, and review!**


	8. Fear Factor

**Hey dudes! Thank you so so much for reviewing!** Deidara4ever **sorry, there won't be any kidaxmikado POV of the wedding because I think it might get a bit tedious, but if you want I can dedicate a chapter to them 'consuming' their marriage :3 Bwah, I had so many reviews I can't even begin to reply to any other them :p Thank you though!**

 **Also, I'm sorry I didn't upload for ages but my mock week started today (I'm pretty sure I failed maths xD) so I don't really have that much time. Anyway, enjoy x**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

Half an hour into the wedding feast and Izaya's head was ready to explode. There was something going on in every corner of the huge ball room. The room itself usually grey and monotone was decorated with an explosion of flowers and garlands, making Izaya's head spin. He was sitting on a golden throne (not a very comfortable one) and he was receiving presents – jewels of every colour, outfits and accessories, foods and strange objects – hell, even wild animals! He could see Mikado on the other side of the room, stroking the head of a parrot that sat on his shoulder while Kida smiled at him. The smell was overwhelming – the kitchen had cooked up a feast that would feed a whole army, if not two. Izaya was full from just inhaling the smells. There were lovely young ladies and daring gentlemen dancing everywhere, everybody mixed in a bright, light atmosphere that was unusual for the cold Tsuyo Castle. The music was too loud for Izaya's liking.

'Izaya' there was a brush of Shizuo's fingers on the back of Izaya's hand and Izaya returned his attention to whoever was presenting him with a gift at the moment.

'And now their newly wedded majesties will dance' a voice boomed above the guests and everyone stopped to smile and clap. Izaya groaned inwardly and gritted his teeth when he saw Kida lead a giggling Mikado down the steps from their thrones. Weren't they _a bit_ too close?

'Izaya' Shizuo said again, annoyance creeping into his voice. 'Come on, we have to dance' Izaya slid from the throne and skipped down the steps. The crowd parted for him and Shizuo so they could take up their space in the middle of the hall.

'Smile' Shizuo hissed at him.

'Yes, because there is nothing I enjoy more than dancing with assholes while people stare' Izaya hissed back. Shizuo's arm slid around Izaya's waist and he took the raven's hand in his own, squeezing harder than necessary.

'Stop trying to hide your nervousness behind anger' Izaya could hear the smirk in his voice but before he could reply the music started again and he was swept along. His annoyance and anger faded away and were replaced by anxiety. He spent the whole dance staring at Shizuo's chest and replaying the steps in his head, trying to get them right. When the rest of the guests finally joined in Shizuo loosened up, but Izaya was still tense. The blonde chucked but didn't say anything, and when the music started he bowed to Izaya and disappeared in the crowd. Izaya was left standing in the middle of the dance floor, alone, but not for long.

'See? That wasn't that bad' Erika swept Izaya along, dancing a much slower, simpler dance with him.

'It felt bad' Izaya admitted. 'I just want this party to be over'

'Why? It's great!' Erika laughed. 'Besides, aren't you supposed to _enjoy_ your wedding?'

'So you are' Kida cut in. He bowed slightly to both of them and extended a hand to Izaya. 'May I?'

Erika giggled and let the crowd swallow her, muttering something about love triangles and moe. Izaya made a point of glaring at Kida before taking his hand. He was much less broad and tall than Shizuo, but still dwarfed Mikado. As for Izaya, they had practically the same build and height.

'Aren't you the pessimist? Mikado simply adores the party' Kida said with a charming smile Izaya saw right through.

'Stay away from my brother' He said automatically.

Kida laughed and twirled him. 'How can I? We're married now. And tonight after we _consume_ the marriage…'

Kida yelped, feeling sharp pain as Izaya stomped on his foot, even though it was bare.

'I said stay _away_ from him' Izaya spat, ripping away from the young prince and running into the crowd.

* * *

Izaya felt everything wash off him with the warm water – the incredibly loud music and the smell of the food, the bright colours and the fake smiles, even the touch of Kida that Izaya couldn't stand. He felt himself relax in the bath tub, sighting contentedly. It was late and Izaya was tired but there was no way he was going back into the room…to _him_. Shizuo had left the party first, as Izaya was still swarmed by the Heiwajima relatives and excited fangirls, and then he managed to get lost while wondering around the castle. It was long past midnight when he finally found Shizuo's room. When he walked in, his eyes bulged out. The room was massive – there were two fireplaces, the fire crackling cheerfully, and a bed so big Izaya could fling himself in the middle and stretch as far as he could and he still wouldn't be able to touch the ends. It was piled high with furs, covers and pillows and on it was Shizuo, naked save for his pants and lazily flipping through some sort of novel.

'I thought you weren't going to show up' he slid his gaze lazily to Izaya. Izaya yelped, grabbed the clothes left for him on the floor and ran out of the room and into the washing room, far away from Shizuo.

'Izaya, if you stay in there any longer you'll melt' Erika said from the corner. She was sitting on a stool, playing with the beads on Izaya's discarded jewerly.

'I'm not going back up to him'

'You're going to have to'

'No one can force me.'

'Oh, come on,' Erika took on her teacher voice. 'Sex is a normal part of life, it has to happen sooner or later.'

'I'd rather it happened later' Izaya murmured, sinking beneath the waterline.

Erika rolled her eyes. 'You don't want him to think you're a coward, right?'

'I don't care what he thinks' Izaya grumbled angrily.

' _Izaya_ '

' _Fine_ '

Izaya heaved himself up from the bathtub and patted himself dry with a towel left out for him – then came his night clothes. A simple white tunic and short black pants. Izaya picked up the pendant Vorona gave him from the pile of wedding clothes and smiled fondly at it. He handed it to Erika carefully.

'Give it to Vorona, please, and tell her thank you'

Erika smiled and linked arms with him. 'Come on, I'll take you back to your room.'

* * *

When Izaya entered again Shizuo looked at him and annoyance sparked in his eyes.

'Where did you run off to?' He climbed out of bed and stomped over to Izaya, arms crossed.

'Bath' Izaya shrugged, feeling uneasy.

Shizuo touched his hair gently. 'Gee, you're all wet. You'll wet the covers.'

'Oh, I'll just sleep on the floor then' Izaya was grateful for the excuse but Shizuo shook his head.

'Don't even think about it. You know what happens today.'

Izaya raised an eyebrow. 'Don't tell me you want to.'

'Of course I want to.' Shizuo said, reaching up to caress Izaya's cheek with surprising gentleness. Izaya took a step back. Shizuo growled, following him until Izaya was pressed against the wall.

'Stop running away' Shizuo said, his voice low.

'I'm not' Izaya said angrily.

'You're backing up.'

'That's just because…' Izaya trailed off, feeling vulnerable and weak. 'I'm scared' he whispered.

Shizuo felt his anger and annoyance evaporate in an instant and he touched Izaya's cheek again, cupping it against his palm and brushing his thumb against his cheekbone. Acting on impulse, Shizuo leaned forward and kissed Izaya's forehead. Receiving no reaction, he nuzzled his lips against his pale cheek. He hesitated before pushing his lips against Izaya's and this time he was rewarded with a small gasp. Shizuo felt hands on his chest, pushing him away but to no avail. The blonde kissed Izaya deeper, his tongue exploring his mouth while the raven squirmed underneath him. In an attempt to silence him, Shizuo slipped a hand under his shirt, his fingers trailing over the small of his back. Izaya froze and Shizuo pulled away to let him catch his breath, his lips spreading hot kisses down Izaya's neck.

'Shiz- Sto-' Izaya trailed off with a moan that was quickly cut short when he pressed his hand against his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. Shizuo didn't stop kissing him; he just slipped his fingers around the younger male's wrist and tugged it down. Shizuo trailed his mouth back up again, kissing below Izaya's ear, making him shiver. He placed one last little kiss on Izaya's chin before recapturing the raven's lips again. This time Izaya didn't fight him, just trembled against his arms. Shizuo pulled away to look at him. There were tears in his eyes and Shizuo realised with a jolt that he was really afraid. _Maybe kissing the hell out of him wasn't the best way to go_ he thought to himself.

Shizuo mentally slapped himself as he pulled his arms around Izaya and pulled the raven against him, kissing the top of his head. He felt reluctant arms creep up his back and rest below his shoulder blades.

'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that' Shizuo murmured. 'I know you don't want to, and I hate forcing you, but it has to be today…' Izaya didn't say anything. Shizuo stepped back and took Izaya's hand, leading him towards the massive bed. Izaya's eyes were still wide and glistening, but at least he wasn't trembling anymore. Shizuo sat down on the bed.

'Lay down' he told Izaya gently, tugging at his hand. Izaya took a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut briefly but did as he was told. When he was on the bed he avoided eye contact with Shizuo and gripped the thin linen sheets tightly. Shizuo crawled on top of him, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. His fingers ghosted over Izaya's fist, urging him to let go of the covers.

'Look at me' Shizuo whispered. Izaya's eyes shifted reluctantly to his husband and Shizuo let him relax, his cheek propped against his fist as he stared down at the raven. He was rewarded by a hesitant hand coming up to brush his cheek. Shizuo smiled, taking the hand in his own and kissing it gently. Deciding that the fear factor had disappeared, Shizuo dipped his head and kissed the bridge of Izaya's nose, and then kissed him properly. Izaya kissed him back this time, tentatively and experimentally. Shizuo let his hands venture lower, brushing against Izaya's hips and thighs. He pushed the white tunic up slightly, his fingers brushing his stomach. Izaya giggled into the kiss and Shizuo pulled him against him. He was surprised when Izaya got bolder, tangling his fingers in Shizuo's hair, his other hand around his neck.

Shizuo's hands were gliding roughly up and down Izaya's back and sides, as if the blonde needed to touch him. They broke away for air and Shizuo pulled Izaya's tunic over his head, dropping it onto the floor. His hands glided over Izaya's chest, and wandered down to his pants. Shizuo pulled them off while kissing Izaya's throat and Izaya let his hands drop to the pillows. Shizuo knew he was hesitating again, getting scared again, so after Izaya's pants were off he hugged him again, peppering his neck with soft, sweet kisses. Shizuo flipped Izaya onto his back when he finished undressing, pressing one last kiss to his shoulder. Izaya gasped at the first sharp stab of pain and Shizuo stopped imiediatly, pressing his nose into Izaya's hair and inhaling his scent. He laced the fingers of their right hands together as he moved, inch by inch, into him. Izaya squeezed his hand hard but didn't say anything, just pressed his face into the pillow.

'Are you okay?' Shizuo asked gently.

'Yeah' the word sounded shaky and suspiciously like a sob.

Shizuo panicked. 'I'm sorry. Gods, I'm sorry… I know it hurts, I…' Izaya squeezed his hand, reassuringly this time.

'It's okay. I'm fine' he whispered. Shizuo nodded and started kissing his back and shoulders as he thrusted. At first Izaya tensed, but he quickly relaxed. His breathing sped up and he gripped the covers, from pleasure and not pain this time. Shizuo swore quietly when he reached his climax. He managed to roll off Izaya before sighting and lying down. Izaya stared with wide eyes at the pillow he was holding, not believing what had just happened. The much delayed blush crept up his cheeks and he was about ready to never look Shizuo in the eyes again, when the blonde's arm went around his middle and warm breath ghosted his ear.

'Are you okay?' Shizuo's thumb brushed his stomach.

'Yes' Izaya said and – surprisingly – he was. He fell asleep smiling and for the first time the beds in the Tsuyo Castle weren't as uncomfortable as he initially thought.

 **Was that a lemon? WAS IT!? PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS!? Okay, it was a pathetic excuse for one but I'm getting there ;)**

 **Question - do you guys want the mikadoxkida 'lemon'?**

 **Review!**


	9. Violet For Fever

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for ages, but exams :P Anyway, summer is approaching and this year I can't take my laptop abroad so there won't be an update for ages. Sorry guys :***

 **And thank you so, so, so much for the reviews!**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

Kida and Mikado were the last ones to leave the wedding feast, and while they made the short trip from the hall, outside, to the other part of the castle where their new chamber was, a heavy rain started, soaking them both.

'Aw, we're all wet' Kida whined as they entered their chamber. He took of his clothes and left them in a wet heap on the floor. Mikado looked around in wonder. The chamber was magnificent – the carpet was soft as velvet and the deepest red, matching the drapes on the huge windows. The walls were a cream colour, with golden trimmings. There was a massive bed made from dark wood and enough space to host a small party. Mikado's things had been transported into the wardrobe he now shared with Kida. Mikado was afraid of dripping water everywhere, but Kida silently led him to the bed and sat him down, taking out a large square of soft, dry cotton. Kida instructed Mikado to take off his tunic and the patted him dry, laughing when he squirmed. Mikado shivered. Kida brought him a blanket and draped it over his shoulders.

'Is that better?' he asked softly, drying Mikado's dark hair.

'Yes' Mikado whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kida. Kida dropped the cotton imiediatly, wrapping his arms around Mikado's slim waist. Mikado didn't know how it happened, or why it happened so fast, but he was in love with Kida. He knew he should be worried about Izaya, who was way too stubborn, and Shizuo, who was way too impatient, and how they were going, but all he could concentrate was Kida's mouth on his, and his warm hands on his chilled skin. Mikado lost his track of thought when Kida pushed him onto the bed and ground their hips together. Mikado didn't know what to do with his hands, and he settled on looping them behind Kida's neck. Kida smiled, trailing his lips down Mikado's jaw, his throat and down to his collarbones. Kida trailed his fingertips down his stomach. His touch burned like fire. Mikado frowned, his vision going hazy.

Touching shouldn't burn.

It only burned when…

Oh no…

'Stop' Mikado said weakly. Kida pulled away, confused. Mikado blinked, trying to focus. Kida's confusion turned into concern and he pressed their foreheads together, pulling back almost immediately with a yelp of pain.

'You're burning up!' he said, panic rising in his voice.

'I'm okay' Mikado whispered, trying to get up. His body felt heavy. Kida lay him down gently.

'Shhh, it's okay. I'll get your brother' he promised. Mikado wanted to protest – Izaya was having his wedding night. But he couldn't even open his eyes anymore and the last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Kida calling to a servant to fetch Izaya Heiwajima.

* * *

'What did you do!?' Izaya demanded, bursting into Kida's chambers. Kida shot up imiediatly. Mikado was lying under the covers, unconscious. He was sweating and breathing heavily, while a medic inspected him.

'Nothing!' Kida said defensively. 'It rained a bit and we got wet an-'

'Fetch my suitcase' Izaya snapped at a servant and knelt down by Mikado. He checked his temperature and swore under his breath.

'Is he…okay?' Kida asked, biting his nails.

'No!' Izaya yelled. 'No he's not okay you ignorant idiot. He could die!'

Kida froze. Shizuo came rushing in, and stopped, looking from Kida to Mikado to Izaya. The servant came back with the case Izaya had brought with him from the Yajirushi Tribe. He flung it open, pulling open a secret compact. The space was stuffed with herbs and medicine. Izaya took a deep breath and calmed himself, producing a vial with tiny purple balls inside.

'Fever, chill. He's cold but he's burning up, unconscious – weak.' Izaya muttered to himself, and then tried to recall something. 'Violet for fever, lemon for the cold…' he looked at the servant again. 'Get him some hot water with lemon and honey.' Then he turned back to his brother. He cringed, taking out a jar with a suspicious looking mixture inside, and sat again at Mikado's side.

'Sorry' he muttered, opening the jar and waving it in front of Mikado's nose. The younger boy imiediatly shot up, coughing and cringing away. Izaya capped the jar and Mikado fell back into the covers, too weak to stand. Kida wanted to run to his side but Shizuo stopped him, watching Izaya intently.

'Here' Izaya handed Mikado a few of the violet balls and Mikado swallowed them, wincing and coughing again.

'Ugh' he said, and then shivered violently. 'Why is it so cold?'

Izaya gritted his teeth but turned to Kida. 'Keep him warm' he ordered. Imiediatly Kida rushed to him and pulled Mikado against him. Mikado relaxed in his arms.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'Don't be' Kida pressed a soft kiss to his temple, draping one arm around his waist and hugging him close, using his other hand as a pillow for Mikado's head. Mikado's eyes were half closed and he was breathing heavily, but some of the colour returned to him. 'I shouldn't have let you out in the rain'

The servant came back with the water, and Mikado drank it. 'How do you feel?' Izaya asked, closing the case and handing it to the servant.

'Better' Mikado assured. 'I'm sorry.'

'Its okay' Izaya ruffled his hair affectionately.

Mikado glanced at him and smiled. 'I see you have been busy'

Izaya looked down at himself. He wore only his pants which he threw on quickly when the messenger came, saying his brother had fallen sick. Izaya felt a blush creep up his neck and to his cheeks.

'Hypocrite' Mikado muttered.

'Shut up' Izaya said, walking out into the corridor with Shizuo. Kida whispered something into Mikado's ear and hopped out of the bed, running after Izaya.

'Izaya!' he called. 'Look, I'm sorry. I should have been more responsible…'

'Yes, you should have' Izaya said coldly. 'Next time maybe you should treat your toys with more care, or they'll break'

Kida gasped. Shizuo looked appalled. 'Mikado isn't my _toy_ '

'Oh?' Izaya's eyes narrowed.

Kida gritted his teeth. 'Whatever. I'm his number one now.'

Izaya took a step towards Kida. 'You'll never be his number one.'

'Oh, and who will? You?' Kida sneered. 'I think it's time you stop being so jealous. He is your brother after all. It's weird. Are you in love with him?'

'You're disgusting' Izaya hissed. Shizuo grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Izaya snatched his arm away and glared at Kida. 'Next time you make him fall sick I'll slit your throat in your sleep.'

Izaya turned away and stomped down the corridor. Kida returned to Mikado's bedside. Shizuo managed to catch up with Izaya only when the latter entered their chamber.

'Izaya, that wasn't right' Izaya didn't say anything. 'You can't make accusations like that.'

'And who will stop me?' Shizuo grabbed his wrist and spun his around. 'Listen, you. Mikado may be your brother, but Kida is mine and I will not tolerate…' He trailed off, seeing Izaya's eyes glistening with tears.

'He could have died' Izaya whispered. Once again Shizuo found himself incapable of being angry with the raven, and he pulled him against his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

'But he didn't. And he won't' Shizuo murmured, holding Izaya as he sniffed and blinked back the tears. 'You're tired. Let's go back to sleep.' Izaya nodded, but inside he was still devising ways to kill the snickering, blond lover of his brother.

 **I thought another lemon would be tiresome, so here's something...different! Sorry for the short update :/ I've got the other chapters planned out thought, and we're in for quite a story ;') please review!**


	10. Submissive and Sweet

**Sorry for not updating for ages, school happened. Thank you for all your reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

''Stay out of trouble,''

''What are you, my _mother_?'' Izaya snickered cruelly, skinny arms crossed.

Shizuo's face remained impassive, ''I don't want you causing scenes. And keep away from Kida. Fights are not needed,''

Izaya rolled his eyes, ''Just _go_ already!''

The message has come that morning. Izaya was talking to Mikado, who was still weak but his life threatening situation had passed. Shizuo asked him to come outside and announced that, just like that, he was going to tend to some issues in the East for a few days. His carriage was already waiting and he was going alone, which meant Izaya was stuck in the castle with his sick brother, his annoying brother-in-law and his devilish in-laws.

''Great, I have a husband who doesn't care if I leave,'' Shizuo huffed to himself, thinking Izaya couldn't hear.

But Izaya could hear and he felt bad – perhaps he had been a bit too rough. He grabbed a handful of Shizuo's vest and pulled him down, placing a delicate kiss against his temple. Shizuo blinked in surprise as Izaya pulled back.

''You too…er, stay out of trouble…'' He wrung his hands out nervously, before nodding shortly, turning on his heel and walking towards the doors. Shizuo smiled. He still wasn't used to the sight of Izaya. For as long as he could remember it had been only him and Kida, and Vorona in the summers, and no one dark haired was ever seen in the castle. Shizuo stared at Izaya's slim shoulders, his strange, fur-trimmed clothing and at the silver circlet running around his dark head, and he thought that he could get used to it.

* * *

''Honeymoon!?'' Izaya resisted the urge to go 'blegh' and stick out his tongue. ''You're kidding, right?''

''Do I look like I'm kidding?'' Erika chirped.

''I dunno,'' Izaya crossed his arms, ''you kinda always look like you're kidding.''

Vorona bit into an apple loudly. ''She isn't kidding,'' she informed Izaya with a bored expression.

''A honeymoon is kind of exciting,'' Mikado piped up. He had been deemed well enough to get out of bed by the afternoon, and he was sitting on one of the embroided, velvet pillows in Vorona's room. ''Where are we going?''

''That's for the groom to decide,'' Erika informed him with a smile. ''But it will probably be to one of the seasonal castles. They are rarely used, so you'll be _all alone_ ~''

''Why are you so happy about this?'' Izaya propped his chin in his hand.

''Boy on boy love is what she feeds on,'' Vorona chewed on the apple, ''you know, instead of souls,'' another bite, ''or hearts.''

Erika glared at her, ''Well, if I was to feed on your heart, I'd starve,'' she turned to Izaya and Mikado again, her smile back in place, ''Izaya I know you're very sceptical about this, because you're acting all tough and rough, but inside you're just a cute, lonely puppy…''

''I am not a puppy,''

''…that needs love. So this is important. It's an opportunity for both of you to get to know your respective husband better. You can relax, get away from the palace life, and spend some time alone…''

''I'm okay with not spending my time alone with Shizuo'' Izaya snapped, growing annoyed.

Erika dropped her hands in frustration, ''Izaya!''

''What?''

''What about when you're gonna have a baby?''

Izaya chocked on air. ''I don't want a pink, screaming thing!'' he yelled defensively.

''I love babies,'' Mikado said giddily.

''Great! You can produce offspring's for both of us!'' Izaya stood up and dusted off his bum, ''I am done with this profoundly disgusting conversation. I'm gonna go shoot some arrows into something, or someone.'' He stormed out of the room.

''I'll pack you!'' Erika called after him.

* * *

Izaya was not okay.

The memory of the wedding night still sent him into a stuttering, blushing mess. Just looking at Shizuo made his heart beat faster. But Izaya was not ready to fall in love, especially with a prince he barely knew. Sure, Shizuo was handsome, and kind – when he wanted to be – but he was also stubborn, and he got angry easily, and he was strong. He made Izaya feel weak. During the wedding night Izaya had acted so out of character for himself. He was reassuring and submissive and sweet and he even enjoyed it! But now he had his doubts – babies? Honeymoons? Love? It wasn't his fairytale. It was Mikado's.

''Aw, if it isn't Izaya,'' Izaya whirled around, his bow drawn, with an arrow pointed straight at Kida's nose. ''Whoa!'' Kida threw his hands up in mock-surrender. ''Did I say something wrong?''

''Not right now, but it doesn't matter. If you make my brother sick again I'll have this arrow lodged in your brain-less head,'' Izaya hissed.

Kida raised an eyebrow, ''Maybe it's your over-protectiveness that he's sick off. Let him live his life.''

''I'd watch my words if I were you,'' Izaya nudged Kida's nose with the tip of the arrow. But Kida just smirked and turned around. Izaya had a horrible urge to let the arrow fly, to let it bury itself deep in Kida's back.

* * *

''My lord,'' Mikado looked up from the scroll he was studying at the guard in the doors, ''you have a visitor'' Mikado frowned. It was late in the evening – what kind of visitor was it? He hopped out of bed and walked outside into the corridor. Basked in the moonlight was the dominie who had married Mikado and Kida, and Shizuo and Izaya. He was as always non descript and smiling kindly.

''Dominie Shakaku,'' Mikado said uncertainly, ''How can I help you?''

The Dominie smiled wider, ''The question is – how can I help _you_?''

 **Sorry that Vorona and Izaya are so OOC. I didn't actually know Vorona was emotionless. Don't worry, Shizuo is coming back next chapter. Anyway, review!**


	11. Sorcerer

**Hey dudes! Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are life. And sorry for the angsty feel of this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

''M-Magic?'' Mikado spluttered. He was seriously starting to doubt the decision to come down to the unused underground tunnels under the Tsuyo Castle with the Dominie. The man was clearly out of his mind.

''The more correct term is sorcerer,'' Dominie Shakaku said calmly.

''So…you're a witch?'' Mikado ignored the urge to back away from the man.

''Sorcerer,'' a vein popped in his temple, showing his annoyance, but other than that he remained stoic and smiling. ''And so are you.''

''You're crazy,'' Mikado announced. ''Me? I can't do anything! I can't even be a decent archer, thanks to my health-''

''Which is the result of you not using your gift, by the way.''

Mikado blinked. Now he was interested. There was a reason behind him being a weakling?Dominie Shakaku leaned back on the wall of the tunnel, putting his long sleeves together so his hands were not visible.

''You see, young prince, the possibility of a sorcerer being born is very rare. Not that long ago sorcerers were feared and outcast. Twenty years ago a long-forgotten tribe gathered all the sorcerers in Onaji and the neighbouring islands and took them away, gods-know-where. They were never seen again, and now are considered a myth.''

''I knew that one day more sorcerers were going to be born so I decided to stay behind. The sorcery can be dormant for many generations and can appear in only one family member. Your brother does not have the gift. But you most certainly do. It is, of course, you choice if you decide you want to use it. I have seen you around, young prince. I have seen how powerless you feel. If you decide to embrace you gift you are risking the people you love turning away from you and branding you a monster. But you are also making sure that when the time comes, you can protect them.''

''I have seen what is to come, young prince. Death and destruction, I do not know when. Perhaps maybe not even in this age. This country will need sorcerers like you. If you embrace your gift you will become stronger, more powerful. You will not get sickly. You will not spend your days lying in bed, wondering when your fever will pass. If you choose to abandon it, you will forever be just a normal prince.''

Mikado stared open mouthed at the Dominie. ''You cannot be serious! Of course I don't accept! I don't want this gift!''

The Dominie smiled like he was expecting that answer and bowed his head. ''As you wish, young prince. Do remember, however, that I am awaiting you, if you ever change your mind.'' Too freaked out to do anything else, Mikado nodded shortly and quickly left the tunnels, his steps short and fast.

* * *

The next day Shizuo returned. His heart beat fast as he went straight to his chamber to see Izaya. He didn't know when the desperation to be with him came, but he knew that if he didn't see him right now, he would break something. He was grateful for the opportunity of spending two weeks away from the castle and duties and his pestering father, alone with just Izaya. Unfortunately, he knew Izaya didn't feel the same way. Shizuo walked into the chamber without knocking. Izaya was sitting against the window, sharpening the tips of his arrows. Shizuo felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips when Izaya looked up.

''You're back,'' the raven observed.

''Yes.'' Shizuo said.

''Had a nice trip?''

''Yes.''

Izaya nodded and went back to sharpening his arrow heads. More than anything Shizuo wanted to pull Izaya against him and kiss the hell out of him, but he didn't want to freak him out. Slowly he made his way to Izaya and sat on the edge of the window seat. He brushed his dark hair away from his temple and trailed his fingertips down his cheek to his chin. Izaya placed the arrow and knife next to him and looked up at Shizuo with a questioning look.

''I missed you,'' Shizuo murmured, leaning forward.

''Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself. You've known me less than five days.''

Shizuo kissed him anyway. Izaya pulled away after only a few seconds. ''Am I not allowed to miss you?''

Izaya shrugged carelessly but his cheeks warmed, ''do what you like.''

 _If I could do what I wanted you'd already be on the bed_ Shizuo though dreamily. He straightened and shuffled away from Izaya to give him his space.

''Are you all packed?''

''Ask me about the honeymoon one more time,'' Izaya picked up his arrow and eyed it curiously, ''and I will skewer your throat with this.''

Shizuo was moving before Izaya could even blink. He knocked the arrow out of his hand and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the wall. ''I don't like your attitude,'' he growled menacingly. Izaya inhaled sharply.

''I don't care what you like,'' Izaya snapped, struggling against his grip to no use. Shizuo sighted but didn't let go of Izaya's wrists.

''And here I thought we were getting along.''

Izaya sneered, ''Just because I let you do…that…on our wedding night does not mean I'm getting along with you. That was my duty as your husband and I did it so I wouldn't start a freaking war.''

''What about the kiss you gave me when I was leaving?''

Izaya smirked, ''gotta act for the people, darling.''

Shizuo's grip on Izaya's wrists tightened and he winced. Shizuo watched him, bemused. ''You Yajirushi weaklings really can't stand up to anyone,''

Izaya decided he had enough. He brought a knee to Shizuo's stomach and even though it didn't hurt the blonde, it distracted him. Izaya shoved him hard onto his back and swiped the knife that was next to him, pressing it to Shizuo's throat.

''Who's the weakling now?'' he seethed. Anger flashed in Shizuo's eyes and he grabbed Izaya's wrist. The raven yelped, surprised, when he was flipped onto his back, with Shizuo hovering above him.

''Still you.''

Izaya once again tried to get out of Shizuo's grip. Shizuo watched his attempts, one eyebrow raised.

''Let go you idiot! Let go! I hate you, you freaking monster!'' If Izaya had looked, he would have seen hurt flash across Shizuo's face.

''So you want me to let go?''

''Freaking yes!'' Izaya yelled.

Shizuo smirked. ''Then tell me you love me''

Izaya froze. ''W-What?''

''You heard,'' Shizuo said.

Izaya glared at him, ''what's the point of me saying it, if you know it's not true?''

Shizuo ignored his question, ''Say it or I'm not letting go.''

Izaya shrugged and shuffled to get himself comfortable, although Shizuo was squeezing his wrists a bit too hard.

''You should just let your pride go, and say it,'' Shizuo said calmly. Izaya said nothing. ''These two weeks are going to be so fun,'' he said, trying to coax a reaction out of him. When Izaya continued to ignore him he lowered his head so his lips brushed Izaya's ear. The raven shivered involuntarily. ''It's just going to be the two of us. I'll be able to do anything I want to you,''

Izaya jerked his wrists so hard Shizuo was afraid he was going to break something.

''Just let go!'' he yelled and his voice broke.

Shizuo pulled away, quickly. Just as he feared he had brought Izaya to tears. ''Just let go,'' Izaya whispered, closing his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

''Just say it,'' Shizuo murmured, loosening his grip on Izaya's wrist.

''No,'' the word was barely audible. Shizuo knew he lost that one. He let go of Izaya's wrist and felt guilt rise up in him when he saw bruises were already forming. Shizuo didn't know why he did it. He just wanted Izaya to accept him so badly. And now he had brought him to tears and he hated him more than before. Shizuo stood up.

''I'm sorry. I went too far,'' Shizuo whispered, desperate for Izaya to say it was okay, that he wasn't angry. But the raven just rolled onto his side, facing the window so Shizuo wouldn't see anymore of his tears. In three days time they were supposed to depart for their honeymoon, and Shizuo knew that for Izaya it would be living hell.

He was determined to make sure Izaya liked it.

 **Yay, honey moon! I'm actually gonna start writing the honeymoon chapter now, so if y'all give me 8 reviews, I'll post it ;) Step up to the challenge!**


	12. Honeys and Moons

**Yo, so, honeymoon, whoop, whoop! So you guys gave me seven reviews and then I had to wait a few days for that last one, it was so frustrating xD Anyway, I watched the end of Durarara2xshou the other day, and can I just point out:**

 **\- Mikado is SUCH a wimp. He's supposed to be the mighty leader of dollars, and he goes around saving people without even a decent amount of self defence! That is ridiculous! But that Mikado matches the Mikado in this fanfic so far, so...**

 **\- Izaya got stabbed!? The mighty Izaya Orihara got stabbed!? Is he gonna die? OMB! Honestly, I was so shocked.**

 **Gawsh. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Northern Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Castle**

Mikado had forgotten all about the Dominie by the morning of the departure. He was giddy with excitement and determined not to get sick at all during the trip. He almost felt bad for being so happy when he looked over at Izaya. His older brother looked like depression personified. The weather had changed suddenly to very cold. The morning was crisp and fresh, but it also forced Izaya, Kida and Mikado into layers of coats and furs and cloaks. Shizuo, being the monster he was, didn't seem to feel the cold. Izaya stood in the castle's courtyard shivering and looking miserable, and Shizuo kept casting glances over his shoulder at him. It wasn't hard to guess that something had happened between the two, especially since it was fairly obvious they had been avoiding each other for the last three days.

''Ready to go?''

Mikado turned around to Kida, who was grinning at him. Two carriages had been arranged for the two couples. The drivers would leave them at their locations for two weeks and then come to pick them up, so they would be completely alone. Mikado didn't mind. Kida had been busy with planning since the wedding, and they had no time to fulfil their marriage. Either Mikado was already asleep when Kida came to the room or Kida was too tired to do anything more than sleep. Still, he always made sure he had his arm around Mikado, and the raven haired boy liked to snuggle close to him at night. But finally they could just concentrate on each other.

''Yes,'' Mikado smiled. Izaya came over, arms around himself like he was trying to ward off the cold.

''Have a safe trip,'' he said without enthusiasm.

Mikado pulled him into a short hug, ''you too. Have fun.''

''Don't let him get hurt'' Izaya mouthed at Kida over Mikado's shoulder and forced a smile when his brother let him go. ''See you in two weeks.''

Mikado smiled again, and then he took Kida's outstretched hand and climbed into their carriage.

''Izaya.'' Shizuo touched Izaya's arm gently, but the raven jumped at the touch. ''We have to go if we want to get there before dark.''

Izaya nodded and followed Shizuo into the carriage without a word. Once the doors were closed, they were left in an uncomfortable silence. The inside of the carriage wasn't much warmer than the outside. Izaya shivered and pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders. About ten minutes into the four hour journey Shizuo decided he had enough.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Shizuo asked.

Izaya didn't look at him. ''There's nothing to talk about. I overreacted. Just drop it.''

''Okay,'' Shizuo said with a sight, but a few minutes later he spoke up again, ''are you hungry?''

''No.''

''Do you want something to drink?''

''Nope.''

''Do you-''

''Shizuo,'' Izaya fought off a smile, ''If I need something I'll tell you.''

''Okay,'' Shizuo said sheepishly, ''but I noticed you were shivering…''

''You can't change the weather.'' Izaya said, propping his chin in his hand and looking out of the window. His wrist shook a bit from the motion of the carriage. Suddenly Shizuo knelt down in front of him, pulled his cloak off and threw it around Izaya's shoulders.

''But now you'll freeze!'' Izaya protested weakly, already feeling better from the warmth seeping off the cloak. Shizuo smiled and took Izaya's hand, pressing it to his collarbone. His skin was so warm Izaya though he might have a fever.

''I have a naturally high body temperature,'' Shizuo said quietly, letting Izaya's hand fall by his side. Izaya nodded, ''thanks''. Some of the tension had been released.

* * *

Izaya tried hard not to look impressed, and he failed miserably. He was a child of the forest, and he had spent most of his life running around in one. Before becoming Shizuo's bride he hadn't ever stepped a foot into a building. The farthest he had gone was to the mountains. He had never seen the sea, so the sight of the massive body of water made him gasp. The sea was calm and a beautiful colour reflecting the sky – pinks and oranges, with the setting sun disappearing behind the horizon. The waves lapped lazily at the golden white sand at Izaya's feet. Huge cliffs jutted out of the ground to Izaya's right, white and poetic. Atop of those sat the Tsuyo Royal Family's Winter Castle. It was much prettier than the ugly stone fortress Izaya was forced to live in every day. The walls of the castle were made of a smooth, white stone that reassembled the shells dotting the beach. There were a few small towers, but the roofs did not spiral upwards. Blue and purple curtains hung in each window. Izaya didn't even think of helping Shizuo unload the luggage as he took in the landscape.

''You like it?'' Izaya was jerked out of his admiring daze as Shizuo came to stand next to him. He heard the driver of their carriage drive away, the horses whining in protest of not even having a proper break. Izaya reigned in his emotions and made sure his face was expressionless, but the damage was done. Shizuo smiled, ''I thought you might.''

Izaya remembered the girls saying that Shizuo and Kida would be choosing their destinations. Had Shizuo picked the sea, knowing Izaya had never been there?

''It's getting late,'' Izaya turned on his heel and grabbed the nearest suitcase, ''we should probably go inside.''

Shizuo easily piled the other suitcases on top of each other and carried them towards the castle, following Izaya. Shizuo had come to the small province of Mizu since from the time he was born all the way until he turned nineteen, and begun the rigorous training that came with being the future king. At first it had just been him and his mother, when she had been half-way normal. They had left Shizuo's father in the castle, which he hated leaving, and travelled to Mizu, together. When Shizuo turned four and Kida was born, his mother would take a small squad of servants to come with then, but she had become strange then, and her two children passed time in the presence of the servants instead of their mother. Kida never actually received motherly warmth, like Shizuo had for a short while, even though he couldn't remember. And when Shizuo turned six, his three-year-old cousin Vorona came. Her parents had been killed by the few supporters of the no-longer Waru tribe, which had fought against Onaji in the Great War. Shizuo's mother took her in, perhaps because she felt like she was obliged to help her sister's child. Still, Shizuo recalled the years which he, Kida and Vorona had spent running around the beach fondly.

* * *

Izaya decided it was time to man up or shut up. Shizuo was his husband now – that fact was inevitable. He wasn't that much of a wimp – he could sleep in the same bed. Izaya decided that if Shizuo made a move, he would firmly tell him 'no' and if that didn't help, he would occupy one of the other chambers in the castle. Confident that he could stand his ground, Izaya blew out the candle, leaving the room alight only by the fireplace in the opposite end of the room, and lay down in the bed that Shizuo was already occupying. His resolve wavered, and he couldn't help but lay stiffly on his side, scared to move an inch.

Shizuo resisted sighting. He had already decided he would make Izaya enjoy the honeymoon, and he wasn't idiot enough to think that forcing himself onto his young bride would help the already tense situation. Still, Izaya didn't _have_ to tense up like he was expecting an attack, or breathe so quietly Shizuo was wondering if he would suffocate. It wasn't as if Shizuo would ravish him – even though he wanted to. And he couldn't fall asleep with Izaya still as a rock, knowing the raven wouldn't close his eyes all night. Taking matters into his own hands, Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya's middle and pulled him against him, the raven's back pressed against his chest. Izaya didn't squeal in protest or start yelling. He just froze even more, expecting Shizuo to make a move any second. Shizuo didn't know what to do.

''Hey, relax,'' Shizuo whispered, nuzzling the back of Izaya's neck, ''I'm not going to jump you.'' Izaya didn't reply, and he didn't move. Shizuo didn't know what was going on. After all, they had already done it once. Well, to be fair, the first time Shizuo was doing all the work, and he kinda didn't even give Izaya time for his brain to catch up with what was happening. Shizuo had no one to blame but himself. ''I can stop touching you,'' Shizuo offered, his arm loosening around Izaya, ''or I can go to a different room, if you want. Just please… I hate it when you're like this. I don't know what to do. You won't tell me what's wrong… are you scared of me?''

Izaya was surprised to hear Shizuo say so many words at once, and to pick up on everything. He didn't mind having Shizuo, the human heater, next to him. And he knew that if he told Shizuo to go, he would break the blonde's heart…he didn't want that either. He hesitated.

''You really…won't do anything?'' Izaya whispered.

''Nothing at all!'' Shizuo promised eagerly. Izaya sighted.

''Then…I guess this is fine.'' Izaya twined his fingers through the back of Shizuo's hand, which was on his stomach. The gesture warmed Shizuo's heart.

''Okay.''

 **Okay, okay SORRY for the cheesyness and weirdness and OCCness! I tried, yeah? :p I hope y'all enjoyed that, review!**


	13. Thing That Are Easy To Break

**Right, so if you have author's block I recommend you write a steamy shower scene.**

 **Anyways, thanks everyone so much for all the love! You guys are so kawai *_***

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **West Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Winter Castle**

Mikado knew Kida didn't mean it, but the choice of location hurt him deeply. It was a nice place – a castle hidden in a lush, green forest, still green from the summer. A quiet, relaxing atmosphere. And the knowledge that the Yajirushi Tribe was just a few hours away. Kida didn't know that the forest they were currently in mixed in with the trees from the Yajirushi tribe, and that Mikado's home and family were somewhere beyond the trees, in a clearing. But Mikado wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want to ruin the honeymoon. He tried very hard not to think about the Yajirushi Tribe.

* * *

Mikado expected Kida had allowed some servants to arrive with them, even if he hadn't seen them – after all, how else would have the huge bath filled itself? It was huge, more like a swimming pool. Mikado's mind was blank as he soaked in the hot water coming up all the way to his shoulders. It was misty with soaps and lotion. Mikado was used to long swims in freezing rivers in the Yajirushi Forest or to quick scrubs in the Tsuyo Castle, since there was always plenty to do – the relaxing, slow bath was a nice change.

''Care if I join you?''

Mikado jumped slightly, startled by the sound of Kida's voice. He glanced up to where Kida stood, leaning against one of the creamy walls, and realised with a start that the only thing covering his body was a thin linen sheet tied around his waist.

''G-go ahead,'' Mikado mumbled, looking away as Kida's hands travelled to untie the cloth. He heard Kida chuckle as the material fell away, and Mikado's face heated up. There was the soft sound of footsteps and then Kida sunk into the water – right in front of Mikado. He took his face in both his hands and smiled, deepening Mikado's blush and causing him to look away. Kida leaned his head forward and nuzzled Mikado's neck.

''You're so cute,'' his lips brushed against the raven's neck, causing the latter to shiver. Kida's hands slid slowly down into the water to caress Mikado's very naked hips. Strangely, Mikado found himself relaxing into his touch. He brought his hands around Kida's neck and pulled him close. Kida started kissing Mikado's neck, from the bottom of his ear down to his collarbone, making him shiver again. The blond didn't complain and he didn't show it, but the fact that Mikado was still only his _bride_ bothered him. He wanted to make Mikado his, as soon as possible, but he was scared to death he would hurt him. He let himself let go as Mikado pulled him close, and the sudden craving to touch him was overwhelming. Mikado gave an involuntary gasp when Kida bit down gently on his neck, licking the bite apologetically afterwards. His hands fell from Mikado's submerged hips to his ass, and he kneaded one of his cheeks, ignoring his appalled gasp.

''Kida, not _here_ ,'' he hissed, but he was already melting into Kida's touch.

''Here,'' Kida whispered roughly into his ear, pulling him closer and grinding against him. Mikado squealed, and tried to hide from view. One of Kida's hands shot up and grabbed his chin roughly, pulling Mikado's lips against his own. Kida was pleased when Mikado's soft lips parted for him and without thinking he switched their position, so Mikado's legs were thrown over his hips. Kida broke away to let Mikado catch his breath, his mouth moving on to attack his chest and shoulders, making sure he left plenty of marks. He wanted to take Mikado so much, but he was so scared of hurting him. He tried to reign in his desires as he nibbled on Mikado's collarbone, savouring his taste. Mikado wasn't an idiot – he knew Kida was stalling. Confidence surged through him as he pressed his lips to Kida's, and positioned himself better. He met the other's golden eyes.

''It's okay,'' Mikado whispered, ''I won't break.''

Emotion flooded Kida's eyes as he nodded shortly and gently edged himself inside Mikado. Mikado bit his lip and fought against the pain, desperate not to make any noise that would alarm Kida and make him stop. He couldn't, however, stop his entire body from tensing. Kida pressed his hand roughly against the back of Mikado's neck and tugged him even closer, sliding in deeper. Mikado blinked away tears at the sharp pain of the sudden intrusion. Kida kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. Mikado was breathing fast by the time the pain receded and he nodded to let Kida know he was okay. He expected the blond to stall some more, but instead, as if he had lost control, he pulled out fully and slammed back into him. Mikado cried out, but Kida showed no mercy as he pulled back and slammed into him again and again, making him moan his name over and over. The sound and the sensation drove them both over the edge.

Thanks to Mikado's frail body, the episode left him practically unable to move. Smiling contentedly to himself, Kida scooped Mikado out of the water. Mikado closed his dark blue eyes and leaned his head against Kida's water-wet chest gratefully. Kida patted himself and his lover dry as best as he could, and carried the still naked boy to their room in the Winter Castle. The fire had already been started and the room was covered in a delicious, warm glow. Kida set Mikado gently on the bed and covered him with the furs, scared he'd get a cold again. Mikado had fallen asleep by this time, and Kida smiled fondly at his sleeping face, brushing the tips of his fingers gently against his slightly damp cheek. He climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the raven against him, burying his face in his dark hair and inhaling his scent. Unconsciously, in his sleep, Mikado wrapped his arms around Kida's waist. As the two slept, the few servants in the castle cleaned up their mess, chuckling to themselves.

* * *

 **North Onaji, Tsuyo Sea Castle**

Shizuo woke up and realised that one, it was still dark, so it was the middle of the night, so technically he shouldn't be awake, and two, Izaya wasn't next to him. Shizuo couldn't stop the cold panic that burst in him as he scrambled out of the bed and then relief when he saw that Izaya was sitting next to the fireplace. Shizuo took a moment to watch his deliciously pale body, his midnight black hair and his elegant fingers, as he used a small knife to cut patterns into a piece of wood. Shizuo knew without looking that it were the kanji that were carved into his bow – the bow his mother had destroyed. Sighting, Shizuo picked up one of the furs from the bed and, still groggily, knelt in front of Izaya.

''Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, throwing the fur over the raven's shoulders.

Izaya frowned, ''I'm not cold – I'm right next to the fire,'' but he didn't throw the fur off.

''Why aren't you sleeping?'' Shizuo replied. Izaya shrugged and tossed the piece of wood into the fireplace.

''Why are you up?''

Shizuo reached his hand out and brushed Izaya's hair out of his eyes, ''because you're not there.''

Izaya snorted, ''what a cheesy thing to say, Shizu-chan.''

''It's true,'' Shizuo said quietly, ''and that nickname is horrible.''

Izaya glanced up at him and held his gaze. Then, without a warning, he grabbed the back of his head and shoved him forward, smashing their lips together. Shizuo was so surprised he didn't react until Izaya pulled away a few seconds later. Shizuo blinked.

''Why did you…?''

''I just…'' Izaya shook his head and looked angry, ''I just wanna forget about stuff.''

He leaned forward to kiss Shizuo again, but to his surprise the blond pushed him back gently.

''That's not a good reason to kiss me,'' he said.

''Shut up. I'm thinking too much. I can't sleep because of it,'' he looked at Shizuo, his hand clenching the blonde's wrist tightly, ''help me?''

How could Shizuo refuse? With one quick movement he had Izaya straddling him, the fur discarded on the floor. Izaya gasped when he felt his crotch being ground into Shizuo's.

''W-wait,'' Izaya pulled away, slightly out-of-breath, ''no sex, okay? J-Just kiss me…''

Shizuo nodded and connected their lips again. It wasn't sweet and gentle. It was passionate and rough, and Shizuo's hand, which roamed Izaya's body, left bruises. Izaya gripped Shizuo's hair tightly, and the blond bit his lip in response. Izaya tasted blood. He shoved Shizuo harshly to the floor and kissed him, hard. And then he was trembling, and he felt like he was going to cry. He pushed himself off Shizuo, ashamed by his actions and his reaction. He never used to be such a crybaby – what was wrong with him? Shizuo pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Izaya from behind.

''Hey,'' he whispered, ''I get it – you're scared. It's all new to you. You miss home. It's okay. I'm not angry. Don't be sad.'' Izaya blinked away tears before they could spill and leaned back into Shizuo, just a tiny bit.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered, ''what I did…that wasn't fair. I don't know how I feel about you yet, and doing that…it might've made you feel…I'm sorry.''

Shizuo kissed his shoulder. ''its okay.'' Izaya nodded and sniffed. Shizuo turned him around and hugged him. Izaya leaned his forehead against his chest. He hated being confused. But, in the end, the whole thing did clear his head, and he was able to fall asleep in the end, after his dark thoughts had gone out of the window.

 **Because mindless smut is the thaaang. Sorry for Izaya being so out of character, I like those two having a confusing relationship though :3**

 **Review!**


	14. Those People

**Hey guys! New update!**

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, CHILD DEATH.**

 **North Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Sea Castle**

Izaya was groggy and unhappy as he got out of bed – it was still pretty early, and he would have liked to sleep a bit more, but he wasn't about to get into **the** good morning routine with Shizuo. So he slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could and padded past the glowing embers in the fireplace to the large, oak doors. He opened them, begging for them not to creak – so of course they did, but Shizuo was still fast asleep.

The castle was freezing cold, but Izaya wasn't going to risk going back into the room to get some kind of clothing. His thin tunic and long pants would have to do. Izaya crept through the cold hallways, not really knowing where he was going. The Sea Castle was decorated in a bright, summery way – the walls were made from dusty white rock, and there seemed to be decorations made from shells _everywhere_. There was no carpet, so after twenty seconds of walking Izaya's feet were frozen. Izaya liked the castle though, much better than the Tsuyo Castle. It was more spacey, with sparsely furnished rooms and large windows looking out at the sea.

Izaya decides the smart thing to do would be locating a kitchen, which would probably be on the ground floor, where the pantry was. Izaya located the staircase which was, oh joy, marble. Izaya yelped when his bare feet touched the freezing stone, but gritted his teeth and walked down, gripping the balustrade tightly. The stairs were large and stone, with walls on both sides and doors at the bottom. Izaya opened them gently and peered outside. He recognised the front room, through which they had come yesterday. He felt the urge to call out and ask if somebody was there, but he remembered that they had arrived alone. Feeling more confident, Izaya opened the doors wider and walked into the front room. He chose a random direction – left – and walked in through a set of doors into – bingo! – a large kitchen.

Most of the space was taken up by stoves and fireplaces, grates and storage boxes, as if the castle was made with people thinking it would host grand summer parties. Izaya vaguely remembered Erica sending off servants a few days before him and Shizuo to bring supplies of food and other necessary things. Izaya spotted a crate of apples nearby, grabbed one, and turned on his heel to explore further. With a scream cut short, he dropped the apple. It rolled slightly and hit the foot of a girl, standing opposite, looking equally horrified. A million questions flashed through Izaya's head – was it a ghost? Shizuo's long-lost sister? Izaya's eyes fell to the crate of bread the girl was clutching to her chest, and he relaxed. She was only looting the castle for food. She wasn't dangerous. He looked her up and down, but she definitely didn't look the type that could knock him out. She had brown hair cut to her chin, messily falling across her forehead and falling into her almost-electrically green eyes. She wore a simple, tattered white linen dress and Izaya felt even colder by just looking at her.

The girl realised that Izaya was staring at her, swung the crate, to hide it behind her back, took a step back and smiled sheepishly, ''…hi?''

''Izaya!'' Shizuo was standing across the hallways, fully dressed and looking ready to snap the girl's neck. ''Who the hell are you?''

''I'm Myou,'' the girl said and looked in panic at Izaya, as if to say ' _tell that big man not to kill me, please_ '. ''Who's that?''

Izaya sighted, ''that's Shizuo.''

''Who are you?''

''Izaya''

''Great,'' she started edging towards the doors. Rain started patting onto the window. She bit her lip, ''you…wouldn't mind me staying here? Just until the rain ends!'' Myou said quickly. Izaya and Shizuo exchanged looks. Shizuo shrugged, grumpy, silently saying goodbye to his alone-time with Izaya.

* * *

''So,'' Izaya passed Myou a cup of tea, eager to know more about her, ''are you all alone?''

Myou nodded, sipping the liquid eagerly. Izaya had given her one of his tunics and pants. It helped that they were the same size, although it made Izaya slightly annoyed that the universe made him the same size as a sixteen year old girl.

''How did you end up by yourself?'' Izaya prompted.

Myou hesitated, her fingers sliding over the cup. ''Um, well, I used to go 'round with my parents. From village to village – it wasn't too bad. We always had food, no matter how tasteless it was,'' she smiled to herself, ''and then, when we were travelling one winter night, we got caught up in a storm. These people took us in. They were really nice. I was eleven. They helped us, and they didn't expect anything else in return, you know. I thought we were so lucky. I was really happy – and my parents were too.''

''And then everything changed,'' Myou's eyes suddenly went dark, ''a group of people raided our camp, without a warning or a reason, when a hunting party was out and we were at our weakest. They killed people for the sake of it – my best friend's brother. A boy's lover. One girl's entire family – brothers, sisters, even her grandfather. A bunch of kids. Some adults.'' ''There was this woman, Tenma. She had given birth a few weeks before, and when she went on the hunting trip she asked me to look out and take care of her baby boy. She was the best hunter, so there was no question that she was going. We needed food. When the people came for us, my mother made me take the baby and run into the woods. I heard the screams and laughs as I ran, but I couldn't get away.'' Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and Izaya gripped his cup, ''someone yanked me by my hood, nearly choking me. They ripped the baby boy away from my arms and smashed his head in with a rock. He was so tiny, but there was so much blood. They dragged me, screaming and kicking, back to the campsite. The tents were burning. There were bodies everywhere – I saw my parents. My father's throat had been slit. My mother's eyes were gouged out, and her clothes were rumpled…I knew what…what they did…'' she shuddered.

''They tied me to a pole, and called me a witch over and over again. I was the only one still alive. A lot of them left already – went back to their houses, wherever that was. The few that were left taunted me and brought forward a burning stick. They were going to burn me,'' Myou hiccupped and wiped away the tears. Her eyes cleared. ''And then I was saved. Tenma and the other hunters came back and slaughtered the men – but it was too late. Most had gotten away and everyone was dead – save for me. We gathered our things, burned the dead and moved away. The people were kind, and they offered me comfort, but I could tell Tenma blamed me for the death of her baby boy, even if she didn't want to. I could feel her staring at me when I was turned away. And so one night I left.'' Myou wiped the remaining tears away and laughed, distancing herself from the events, ''I've been by myself for five years now.''

Izaya swallowed the lump in his throat and, although he wasn't very fond of contact, he reached out and squeezed her hand. ''I'm sorry I made you talk.''

She smiled distantly, ''that's okay''

Before he heard her story, Shizuo was set on kicking her out as soon as the storm ended. Now he felt sympathetic. ''You know, you can stay as long as you like.'' He said. Myou looked up at him and something flashed through her eyes. She smiled tightly and nodded.

''Thanks.''

* * *

 **West Onaji, Tsuyo Tribe Winter Castle**

Overnight the forest had been covered with a thin layer of snow and the grass had frozen over. When Mikado walked out of the castle his breath turned to mist and he laughed in glee. It was strange, having snow so soon. Kida followed him out of the castle, smiling. They were both wrapped up warm against the biting cold of the morning.

''Come on. I'll show you something''

Mikado found himself being dragged through a snowy forest. He couldn't lie, it was beautiful, and he was more paying attention to the snow than to where Kida was taking him, until he stopped. Mikado peered over his shoulder and saw a large, circular lake. It was frozen.

Mikado's eyes widened, ''oh no. No, thanks, I don't feel like dying today.''

Kida laughed, ''come on,'' he pulled his hand, ''I've done this loads of times. It won't crack.''

''That's what they always say – and then it cracks,'' Mikado muttered to himself, letting Kida pull him along, and then louder, ''if you fall in, I'm not diving into that freezing water to save you.''

Kida laughed again, ''yes you are.'' He let go of Mikado's hand and stepped off the snowy bank, onto the ice. Mikado was relieved that it didn't crack after all. Kida kicked himself off and sailed gracefully across the ice. He made a neat circle and came back to get Mikado. ''See?'' he said, waiting for him at the middle.

Mikado took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice. He slowly slid one leg forward but he wasn't ready for the slipperiness of the ice, and soon landed butt-first onto it. He gasped, preparing himself to fall straight into the icy water, but found that the ice held firm. Kida was dying with laughter at this point, but he managed to call to Mikado to get up. Mikado got up on wobbly feet and sloppily made his way across the ice to Kida; his eyes scrunched shut until he fell into Kida with a gentle thump. He wrapped his arms around the blond and buried his face in his chest. Kida smiled and kissed the top of his head.

''That wasn't that hard,'' he laughed.

''I nearly died,'' Mikado complained, but he pushed away from Kida with a smile and let the blond take his hand. He pulled him along on the ice, Mikado's movements much more jerky that Kida's. After Mikado got a hang of it, Kida spun him around and kissed him.

The ice could have broken beneath them but Mikado didn't think he'd care.

 **Right, so, sorry for the fucked up weather thingey, I mean, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be warmer in the West, but oh well, alternate universe, who cares xD Poor Izaya though, he gets the rain and Mikado chan gets the snow :3**

 **Here's a fun challenge:**

 **Review your conspiracy theories - what do you think is gonna happen? Cuz a shitload is. I wonder if any of you will get it right xD**

 **Or just review in general! You guys are awesome!**


	15. WE'RE MOVING

Hi guys!

So basically this fanfiction is going to be continued on on Archive of our own, more commonly known as AO3, because as I recently found out is really hard to navigate, Wattpad is for 12 year old and Quotev has died, so if y'all wanna continue reading the story, it's already posted and updates on AO3, under the same name, by 'Virus138'.

To NinaLover - I've got your character all planned out but she's going to come in much later, but obvs it's gonna be posted on AO3, so pop by and take a look at it when I finally write her in :D

To everyone else, you don't need an account of anything to read on AO3 so I hope this doesn't trouble y'all :*


End file.
